Undercover
by MichelleIVR
Summary: Sirius Black tiene una hija, Victoria Black, Y su madre tuvo una aventura con el padre de Billy Black. Voldemort está tomando poder y Dombuldore pide ayuda a los Cullen y los hombres lobos. Que sucederá cuando ellos vayan a Hogwarts en el sexto años de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Theodore y Victoria ¿Las cosas podrán hacer una tregua en la guerra que se avecina?
1. Cosas Imposibles Parecen Reales

SETH POV

-Seth, vamos.- me dijo Leah en cuanto la reunión en la casa de Sam se termino.

Estábamos discutiendo la situación de los Cullen y ahora que Jacob se había improntado en Renesme debíamos tener más cuidado. La única vampira que se le permitía entrar en la reserva era Bella, quien tampoco venía mucho por temor a incomodar a los demás. En cambio Renesme venía casi todos los días. Había pasado ya unos cuantos años desde que nos enfrentamos a los Vulturi, aún no habían decidido irse por Jacob, esté quería esperar un poco más, por lo menos en terminar su preparatoria.

Jacob caminaba con nostros. Billy estaba en la casa de mi madre, quien estaba preparando la cena.

-Te vas pronto con las sandijuelas Jake.- dijo Leah mirándolo, tenía una sonrisa de amargura en su voz.

-Desearía que no fuera necesario.- dijo Jake con algo de tristeza en su voz.

Entramos en la casa y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Estaba de pie, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos era de un gris llamativo y su piel blanca. La manera en la que se presentaba daba un aire de grandeza, de elegancia y de aristocracia que el solo había visto en Rosalie y vaya que ese aire era difícil de imitar.

Sintió como algo dentro de él lo jalaba y lo único que veía era aquella chica.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Leah dándose cuanta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Leah, ahora no.- dijo Jacob en voz baja. -Seth cierra el hocico.- dijo Jacob en voz baja.

Seth cerro la boca y se percato de que Billy lo miraba preocupado. Al lado de la chica estaba un sujeto con el rostro cansado y de sus cabellos choocolates salían mechones blancos y tenía ojos azules. A su lado estaba una mujer de cabello rosa brillante que sonreía abiertamente a los nuevos.

-Necesitamos reunirnos con los Cullen.- dijo Billy.

Los tres lo miramos confundido.

-Solo haganlo. Jacob ve avisarles que los espararemos en el claro y Seth y Leah llamen al resto de la manada, los necesito en su forma humana no piensen en cambiarse.- dijo Billy apurado.

Jacob estaba apunto de protestar al igual que Leah, le había dado información secreta a unos extraños. Ellos no se mostraron sorprendidos. El sujeto que de ojos azules que se mostraba desconfiado, sus ojos eran escrutadores, mientras las chica de cabello rosa nos miraba con curiosidad. La chica de ojos grises, mi chica, aún estaba viéndome y parecía que tenía un gran debate interno.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Billy apremiandonos.

Los tres salimos corriendo de la casa.

Los tres sujetos se quedaron con Billy.

-Sam!- lo llama incluso antes de estar en su puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Seth?- pregunto saliendo, sus ojos estaban buscando el peligro.

-Billy quiere que hablemos con los Cullen en el prado, dice que es urgente.- dije casi desesperado.

Todo esto era muy extraño.

-Unos sujetos llegaron, parecen forasteros, estaban hablando con Billy.- dijo Leah con amargura. -Y mi querido hermano se improntado en la chica.- dijo Leah matandome con la mirada.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo.- trate de defenderme, pero ella solo torcio los ojos.

-No es hora para eso, debemos ver que quieren.- dijo Sam, estaba igual de confundido que nosotros.

Sam llamo a los demás y caminamos hasta el prado. Allí ya estaban los Cullen, Billy y los tres sujetos.

BELLA POV

Los tres desconocidos se miraban algo preocupados. Vestían de forma muy rara, traían túnicas.

La chica de cabello ondulado y ojos grises me recordaba mucho a Rosalie, para ser humana era muy hermosa y tenía un aire de superioridad que le podía hacer competencia a Rosalie.

Jacob nos había contado también que Seth se había improntado en ella. Que suerte el tenía.

Pero no sabíamos quienes eran y que querían.

-No puedo leer la mente de ninguno de ellos.- dijo Edward mirando frustrado a las tres personas.

Alice en cambio se mostraba impaciente como si esto ella lo hubiera estado esperando. Jasper estaba tratando de ocntrolarla.

-Alice ¿sabes lo que quieres?- le pregunte a ver si podía sacarle información.

-Si y no. No estoy segura, las cosas son muy borrosas, creo que es por ese sujeto.- dijo ella mirando al hombre de cabello chocolate y ojos azules.

Él definitivamente no olía de todo humano, su olor era similar al de los lobos de la tribu, pero el de las dos chicas no era muy apetitoso que digamos.

El sujeto dio un paso enfrente y las dos chicas se pusieron a su lado.

-Ella puede tener solo unos diesicies o quince años.- dijo Esme algo sorprendida mirando a la chica.

Ahora que la miraba tenía razón. La chica se veía joven, casi de la edad de Jacob y de Seth.

-Buenas Tardes.- dijo el sujeto, se escuchaba firme y tenía un fuerte acento britanico. -Soy Remus Lupin.- dijo con un sonrisa amable. -Nymphadora Tonks.- dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Solo Tonk.- dijo esta interrumpiendo su presentación, también tenía también ese acento. Debían ser de Inglaterra. Lupin solo torció los ojos y prosiguió con la presentación. -Y Victoria Black.- inmediatamente mi vista fue a dar a Jacob, quien también la miraba algo sorprendido.

-Estamos aquí por dos asuntos. Uno familiar.- dijo mirando a Victoria, ella solo torció el gesto, como si la sencilla mención de familia le resultara incomodo. -Y también porque Albus Dombuldore nos lo pidió.- dijo mirando a Carlisle intensamente.

Edward miro a su padre con los ojos sorprendido, posiblemente leyendo la mente de Carlisle.

-¿Albus Dombudolre aún esta con vida?- dijo Carlisle algo sorprendido.

-¿Quien es cariño?- dijo Esme con curiosidad.

-Es un mago que conocí justo después que salí de los Vulturi, solo hablamos por unos minutos, pero me pareció un hombre muy sabio. No volví a verlos desde entonces y no volvía pensar en eso.- dijo Carlisle algo sorprendido.

-¿Un mago?- pregunto Jasper atonito.

-Si, tampoco lo creía al principio, pero luego leyendo los diarios de mi padre, me percate de que existían, pero nunca llegue a conocer a uno en persona salvo a Dombuldore y el fue el que se presento.- dijo Carlisle en su tono de profesor.

-Somos muy buenos escondiéndonos.- dijo Tonks sonriente.

-¿Están diciéndonos que los magos existen y que ustedes son magos?- dijo Leah en tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si existen los vampiros.- dijo Victoria señalándonos, su acento me gusto más que los demás. -Y los metamorfos.- dijo señalando a la manada. -¿Porque no los magos?-

Victoria viendo la cara de íncredulidad de muchos incluyendo la mía saco un palito de su túnica y dijo con voz clara y fuerte.

-_Expecto Patronum.- _

Un gran gato plateado salio de su varita y ronroneo a su lado.

Este gato paso ronroneando hasta donde estaba Nessie, esta iba a tocarlo, pero Jacob la detuvo.

-No hace nada.- dijo Victoria haciendo desaparecer el gato, ella solo nos sonrió.

-Dombuldore se encuentra ahora en una misión, y nos pidió a nosotros que hablaramos con ustedes.- dijo Lupin, pero su rostro de supo serio. -Nuestro mundo se encuentra en tiempos díficiles ahora.-

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?- dijo Sam.

-Hace unos 25 años atrás un mago muy oscuro quiso tomar el poder de todo el mundo magico en Inglaterra. El creía que las únicas personas que tenían derecho hacer magia es cuya familia tiene una larga descendencia de magos, llamados 'sangre-limpia'. Para el todos lo demás era considerado como criaturas inferiores, inclusive los muggles, personas que no posen magia, por el tiempo que estuvo bajo poder mato a muchas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con su mandato y también mato a muchos muggles inocentes. Él tenía seguidora llamados mortifagos, ellos hacían todo lo que su amo les pedía. El que se ponía en su camino, el que estaba en su contra y los que rechazaban ponerse de su lado morían, junto a sus familias. Fueron tiempos de verdadero miedo y desesperación para los magos.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Tu lo viviste?- dijo Poul curioso.

-¿Como lo derrotaron?- pregunto Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-"_You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be._"- dijo Victoria mirando el suelo, pareciera que estuviera sitando las frases de alguien.

-Pero cuando el creía que nadie lo podría vencer.- dijo Lupin volviendo al tema. -Pero el escucho sobre un profesía. La profesía hablaba de un niño, un niño que nacería en septiembre y que podría vencerlo. Voldemort.- dijo y las dos chicas que estaban a su lado temblaron. -Hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlos. Los padres de ese niño eran James y Lily Potter y también formaban parte de la resistencia.- hablaba con cierta tsristeza y rencor en su voz, tal vez el conocía a esas personas. -Estaban escondidos cuando uno de sus mejores amigos los traiciono y una noche de Hallowin Voldemort entro en su casa matando a James primero, Lily subió con el niño y lo puso en la cuna, Lily murió protegiendo a su hijo, luego Voldemort iba a atacar al niño, el hechizo reboto y le dio a él. No murió, pero su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil, tan débil que lo obligo a esconderse, mientras que el niño quedo con una cicatriz en su frente, el nombre de ese niño es Harry Potter.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Estas diciendo que en realidad ese mago oscuro no murió?- dijo Quil sorprendido.

-¿Y como qué el hechizo reboto?- dijo Emmett confundido.

-Hay un maldición, es una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables y usarlas te mandaría directo a prisión, una de ella te puede matar con solo tocarte. Es la peor de las tres es el Avada Kedabra.- dijo Tonks seriamente.

Los lobos no pudieron reprimir una risa.

-¿Les parece gracioso?Muchas personas han muerto por eso, más de los que ustedes creen, solo se preocupan por mantener a las personas a salva de unos vampiros y afuera están matando a personas con arma más letal que unos vampiros vegetarianos y ustedes piensan que es gracioso.- dijo Victoria, se escuchaba enfada.

-Victoria.- dijo Lupin calmándola.

Victoria respiro profundo y dejo que Lupin siguiera hablando.

-Hace unos dos años el encontró la manera de tomar de regresar totalmente, desde ese momento ha ido tomando control de mundo mágico y haciendo muchos seguidores. Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda.- dijo Remus con una mirada suplicante.

-¿Están pidiendo una alianza?- pregunto Carlisle, al igual que Sam.

Si ese tal Voldemort, era tan malo como lo decían, y en su mundo ya sabían la existencia de los vampiros, eso no significaba que nosotros también estábamos en peligro, que pasaría si el llegará a tomar el control. Sucedería algo similar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Lupin se detuvo, pero Victoria hablo más rápida.

-El Señor Tenebroso, ya sabe de su existencia. Los Vulturi les comentaron acerca de ustedes, al aprecer ustedes no les agradan mucho a esos vampiros italianos.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado. -Y también escucho de ellos sobre los metamorfos. No es cuestión que deseen hacer la alianza, pueden esconderse hasta que esto acabe o ser parte de lo que lo detenga.- dijo Victoria cortante.

Pues para ser tan joven era muy directa. Sus ojos reflejaban una honestidad, que jamás había visto.

-¿El conoce a los Vulturi?- dijo Edward algo asombrado.

-Si, ellos tuvieron una pequeña reunión, ellos no están de ningún lado, y cuentan con una gran cantidad de personas, por eso el Señor Tenebroso no insistió en ponerlos de su lado.- dijo con tranquilidad Victoria con amargura.

-¿Como tu sabes todo eso?- dijo Jasper sorprendido.

Victoria solo miro a Lupin y luego remango su camisa dejando ver su antebrazo izquierdo. Ahí había un tatuaje de una calabera de la cual boca salía un serpiente.

-¿Esa no es la marca de Voldemort?- dijo Sam comenzando a mirarla con cierto recelo.

Mire a Seth preocupada, su rostro mostraba confusión y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Es la marca tenebrosa, solo la poseen los mortifagos.- menciono Tonks -Victoria es una infiltrada en el equipo de quien-tu-sabes.- dijo sencillamente.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado por la respuesta.

-Tengo quince años.- dijo Victoia volviendo a desdoblarse la manga.

-La otra semana cumplirás 16.- dijo Tonks tratando de sonar feliz.

-Eso si logro sobrevivir a la otra semana. El señor Tenebroso y Tía Bellatrix piensan que me estoy pareciendo demasiado a mi padres.- dijo Victoria con algo de picardía en su voz, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lupin palideció y Tonks solo le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Como eres motifaga y eres tan pequeña?- dijo Esme coraje en su voz. Su instinto de madre se había activado y a decir verdad a mi también me preocupada que ella hablará de su muerte de lo más normal.

-Mi familia es una de las más fieles seguidoras de Quien-tu-sabes, mis padres fueron la excepción. Pero mi madre murió cuando tenía dos años y mi padre fue encarcelado por algo que no hizo, fui criado por mis tíos que si eran mortifagos. Me convertí en mortifaga, porque amenazaron con matar a mis tíos y a mi primo. Mi apellido más que traerme respeto me ha traído problemas.- dijo amargamente.

-¿Entonces quieren hacer la alianaza?- pregunto Tonks volviendo al tema original.

Mi familia se reunió a discutir las cosas, al igual que la manado hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy de su lado.- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si ellos ya saben que existimos será mejor que escojamos un bando.- dijo Rosalie, toda la familia la miro con curiosidad y asombro, había tomado las cosas de una manera no tan estilo Rosalie.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es lo más seguro.- dijo Carlisle.

Todos acentimos y nos volvimos hacía los magos.

-Nosotros nos uniremos a ustedes.- dijo Carlisle como el jefe de la casa.

-Nosotros también.- dijo Sam poniendose a lado de Carlisle.

-Le brindaremos un refugió, quieran no quieran formar parte activa de esta guerra, Dombudolre los verá allí dentro de unos días.- dijo Remus sonriendo.

-No podemos dejar a La Push indefensa.- dijo Sam preocupado.

-Podemos mandar aurores, que son la especie de policías para los muggles, a que los ayuden a vigilar, y también podemos hacer una conexión entre su tribu y el refugió.- dijo Remus.

-Los que se van, irán a mi casa. Mi madre antes de morir me dejo una casa. Nadie aparte de mi y mi tía, que también forma parte de la orden, saben de ella, están a salvo allí.- aporto Victoria.

-Iremos a empacar.- dijo Alice sonriendo.

Nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa.

-¿Les crees?- dijo Jasper en cuanto llegamos a la casa.

-Si, estoy totalmente seguro de que dicen la verdad.- dijo Carlisle, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle, ellos saben cosas que nosotros ni siquiera se lo mencionamos, y no nos están pidiendo que peleemos.- dijo Bella sonriendo. Aunque en serio quería acabar con ese mago perverso que hacía tanto daño.

Alice y Rosalie estuvieron las cosas listas, Renesme jugaba en la sala cuando la carge y salimos de nuevo al claro.

Allí los lobos también estaban. Y al parecer habían discutido.

-Seth, Jacob y Leah se irán con ustedes y nos mantendrán al tanto.- dijo Sam con algo de desconfianza.

-Vamos, tenemos solo uno minutos.- dijo tomando una bota vieja.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- pregunto groseramente Rosalie, al perecer volviendo a su estado original.

-Es un traslador, puedo transportarte a la dirección a la que este encantada. Es una de las maneras que los magos tienen de transportarse en grandes grupos, ahora tómenla y no la suelten por nada del mundo.- dijo Victoria meciendo la bota en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa si la soltamos?- dijo Leah en un tono de altanería.

-Podrías sufrir una departición, lo que quiere decir que tu pie o tus manos se quedarían aquí y el resto de tu cuerpo en Inglaterra. Es algo muy doloroso.- dijo Tonks seriamente.

Los lobos y los demás se apresuraron en tomar fuertemente la bota.

-Buena elección.- dijo Victoria sonriendo burlona.

-Nosotros iremos a La Madriguera, tenemos una reunión de la orden y luego Dombuldore ira allí dentro de dos días.- dio Lupin sonriendo.

-Nos vemos hasta ese entonces.- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa amable y despidiéndose de nosotros.

-tres, dos, uno.- contó Victoria.

Sentí como era jalado por un el ombligo y luego que mi cuerpo daba vueltas y vueltas en el espacio y luego cuando mi cuerpo permaneció quieto, caía en el frío suelo. Mire a mi alrededor, todos les había sucedido lo mismo, solo Victoria se encontraba de pie mirándonos de forma burlona.

-Hace muchos años que no caía.- dio Edward levantándose.

-Eso fue espantoso.- dio Rosalie.

-Estuvo divertido.- dijo Emmett ayudando a levantar a Rosalie. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula.

Eso no había sido para nada divertido.

-Creo que debes replantearte tu significado de diversión.- le dije a Emmett.

Emmett solo me sonrió aún más.

-Vamos por aquí.- dio guiándonos por un sendero. Era un lugar muy bonito y había arboles por donde sea. Llegamos a una gran casa en medio de un claro, estaba cercada. Victoria la abrió muy fácil y luego nos guió hasta la casa.

-Soy Victoria Astoria Black, hija de Sirius Black y Astoria Black.- dijo a la puerta, está se abrió al instante.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita encendía las luces.

Ella nos guió hasta una sala.

-Esta casa fue diseñada para magos, por lo que no hay eloctro... elactra... Lo que sea que los muggles utilizan para hacer que sus cosas funcionen.- dijo Victoria desesperada.

-¿Electricidad?- le dije algo confundida.

-Si, eso.- afirmo.

-¿No hay electricidad? ¿Como vives aquí?- dijo Emmett algo desilucionado, no podría jugar.

-Magia.- contesto sencillamente.

-Pueden tomar cualquier habitación que deseen, solo no toquen la que estén cerradas con llave o ya tenga un nombre afuera. Estaré esperándolos en la cocina para cuando terminen de arreglar sus cosas.- dijo la chica sonriendo. mientras salia por otra puerta.

-Está casa es más de lo que espere para una chica.- dijo Rosalie viendo las paredes con aprobación.

-Al perecer ella tiene ciertos recursos.- dijo Jacob mirando las paredes.

-Chicos miren.- dijo Emmett señalando uno puerta.

Edward y Jasper le sonrieron a su hermano, ellos también querían saber.

-Creo que deberíamos ver un poco como vive nuestra querida cuñada.- dijo Leah sonriendo malvadamente.

Era una puerta en la que había dos escudos, un león y una serpiente entrelazadas. El león era de amarillo y la serpiente era de un verde esmeralda, arriba del escudo decía en letras cursivas 'Victoria'.

-No creo que sea nueva idea.- dijo Seth debatiéndose entre la curiosidad y tratando de respetar su privacidad.

-Vamos.- dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta.

Apenas entraron un candelabro que estaba colgando del centro de la habitación se encendió. Y había cortinas de ceda que iban del techo hasta el piso.

La habitación era enorme. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel verde esmeralda oscuro. Su cama estaba en una pared y tenía una cabezara tallada en madera, que le deba un toque elegante a la habitación, los muebles alrededor también mostraban el mismo aire. A los pies de la cama había un baúl, estaba cerrado y tenía afuera el escudo de una serpiente.

En la pared había una capa y una bufando plateada con verde esmeralda, junto con un extraño sombrero.

Había una pared en la que todos nos acercamos a ver. Era una pared llena de recortes de periódicos y de de fotos.

-Esta chica si tiene estilo.- dijo Alice mirando las paredes con cierta tristeza.

-Pero debe tener dinero.- dijo Leah y luego miro a Seth. -Buena elección hermano.-

Seth solo torció el gesto y se puso a ver las fotos.

-Se mueven.- dijo Carlisle sorprendido al ver como las fotos se movían.

-Holy shit.- dijo Jacob al ver las fotos y los recortes de periódico moverse.

-Me saludan.- dijo Renesme saludando a la foto de unas tres personas.

-Esta debe ser ella con sus padres.- dijo Esme mirando con cierto cariño la foto de tres personas en la pared, la misma foto que estaba viendo Nessie. Era importante pues a su alrededor estaba un marco dorado.

Un sujeto que era igual a Victoria, solo que su cabello llegaba hasta el cuello. Ambos padres daban un aire de elegancia incluso en la foto. La mujer era un poco diferente, su cabello era de un chocolate muy claro y sus ojos eran de un miel muy hermoso. Estaba pálida. Y tenía un bebe en su regazo, la chica tenía el cabello largo y podía tener uno año y sus ojos eran de un lindo morado, al igual que su cabello.

Había muchas más fotos.

-Miren.- dijo Alice mirando fijamente a un sección en especifica.

Era una foto de su padre, pero este lucía más viejo y agresivo, arriba había unas letras que decían 'SE BUSCA', al parecer era un colaborador del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Murió.- dijo Jasper mirando otro artículo. -Hace un mes., dice que fue asesinado, por Bellatriz Lestrange, su prima y una mortifaga que se encuentra prófuga en estos momentos.- leyó rápidamente su contenido.

-De verdad que es una familia con problemas.- dijo Emmett viendo el pedazo de periódico.

-Mira perro, tienes competencia.- dijo Rosalie viendo otra foto.

Eran dos chicos bailando, al parecer se mostraban más jóvenes, debió haber sido tomado unos años atrás. Era un chico que era pálido, tenía el cabello de un rubio casi gris, rasgos finos y unos profundos ojos plateados. Ambos vestían ropas muy elegantes, tal vez era un baile de graduación o algo por el estilo. Victoria estaba vestida con un traje plateado, muy hermoso y su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Ambos chicos bailaban y se reían. A su alrededor también había la foto de Victoria con el mismo vestido junto con otros tres chicos, una chica que tenía ojos y cabello chocolates y un vestido color lavanda, un chico con el cabello rojo fuego y un chico que tenía su cabello desordenado. Los cuatro sonreían sin ninguna preocupación, estaban sentados en una gran escalera.

Esta estaban en uniforme, otros tres chicos totalmente diferente, una tenía el cabello castaño largo y el otro chico cabello negro y tenía un aspecto desgarbado. Ambos tenían los colores verde esmeralda y plateado y el emblema de la serpiente en su uniforme. El chico rubio también estaba cerca de ella.

Se percataron que él salia en muchas fotos.

-Debemos arreglar nuestras cosas. Victoria debe estar esperándonos.- dijo Carlisle desde el marco de la puerta. Seth pareció quedarse viendo la foto pero luego Jacob lo jalo fuera de la habitación.

Los lobos decidieron escoger un cuarto para ellos. Alice y Jasper escojieron otra. Edward, Nessie y yo tomamos otra, Carlisle y Esme otra al igial que Rosalie y Emmett. Todos nos encontramos en la escalera.

-Hay alguien con ella en la cocina.- dijo Jasper detuviendose.

-Tres, pero una huele algo extraño.- dijo Jacob viendo la puerta.

Carlisle fue y abrió la puerta.

-¿Esta loca? Pudieron haberte matado.- dijo el chico rubio de las fotos. Estaba todo vestido de negro.

-Discúlpeme ama, deje que alguien entrara cuando sus ordenes eran no dejar entrar a nadie. Sandi está muy arrepentida.- dijo una extraña criatura dándose golpes con la mesa.

-Sandi, deja de hacer eso. No te preocupes. Draco, Pansy y Theodore son los únicos que pueden entrar. Ahora necesito que vayas a limpiar las habitaciones que los invitados han escogido.- dijo Victoria mirando al animal.

-Si mi señora.- dijo el animal haciendo un exagerada inclinación y luego desapareció con un plop.

-Draco, cálmate.- dijo Victoria mirando al chico.

-Pudiste al menos avisar que traerías a personas aquí.- dijo Draco sentandose, al perecer estaba más calmado.

Victoria los presento, al perecer su nombre era Draco Malfoy, su primo.

Seth estaba aliviado. Jasper le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Al mencionar Jacob, sus ojos se posaron en el y luego resoplo.

-No dejes que tia Bella la encuentro, lo matará. Nunca aceptaría que tiene un sobrino muggle.- dijo mirando a Victoria riendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Jacob algo impaciente.

-Ven.- dijo Victoria saliendo de la pequeña sala. -También fuimos a buscarte a tu, precisamente a tí.- dijo la chica. Luego entramos a una gran sala, la sparedes estaban cubierto con rostros y nombre.

-¿Aquí también hay uno?- dijo Draco reconociendo el lugar.

-Si, pero a diferencia del de Grimould Place, esto lo hizo mi madre, no ha tachado a nadie.- dijo Victoria mirándolo divertido.

Malfoy resoplo, pero sonrió.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Seth mirando a Victoria tratando de llamar su atención, sonreí ante su intento, aun que fueran primos le molesta la manera en que ellos dos se trataban.

-Es árbol genealógico. El de la familia Black.- contesto Draco, por la manera en que miraba a Seth el también debió darse cuenta de que el tenía algo con su prima. Y al parecer no le gustaba.

-Mira.- dijo Victoria tomando a Jacob del brazo y lo guió hasta una parte del árbol.

Había un rama que decía Orion y Walburga Balck y de allí salían dos cabezas. Sirius y Regulus. De Sirius se unía otra rama que decía Astroia y salía Victoria.

-Aquí.- dijo Victoria señalando una rama que salía de Walburga. Estaba unido a un sujeto, Y este salía un hombre llamado Billy Black, y de ahí uno Jacob Black.

-Eres parte de la familia Black.- dijo Draco sonriendo con cierto desdén.

-¿Como...?- dijo sin palabras, pero luego pareció pensar las cosas. -Por eso mi padre me dijo que confiara en ustedes.- dijo Jacob mirando a su descubierta nueva prima.

-Tus padres eran primos.- dijo Leah mirando la línea genealógica.

-Si.- dijo Victoria cortante.

-¿Ella es Bellatrix Lestrange?- dijo Jasper viendo la foto.

-Es tu prima.- dijo Seth mirando a Seth con algo de miedo.

Esta familia era algo extraña.

Victoria y Draco se miraron y luego Victoria suspiro.

-Esta familia, los únicos que estaban de parte del señor Tenebroso fueron mis padres y mi tía Andromeda y todos los que tienen un león a un lado de su nombre. Todos los demás de este árbol fueron mortífagos o pensaban que sus ideas eran correcta.- dijo dijo Victoria con algo de rabia.

-Los Black somos una familia de 'sangre-puras', si no lo han notado, todas se encuentran mezclados con todos, para tratar de conservar la pureza.- dijo Draco, estaba en el marco de la puerta, con un aire arrogante.

-Mi tía Andromeda fue descaderada, porque se caso con un mago nacido de muggles, eso quiere decir que sus descendencia no posee magia, salvo él. Mi padre también lo desenredaron, pero mi abuela lo pensó el volverlo a agregar en cuanto se caso con mi madre.- dijo Victoria mirando las figuras de su padre.

-¿Por qué estan importante la pureza de la sangre?¿No todos los magos son iguales?- pregunte confundida.

-Para muchos, hay tres tipos de magos. Razas si lo pueden decir así, nosotros lo llamamos estatus de sangre- dijo Draco dando un paso enfrente. Note como la mirada de Victoria iba de Jacob a Seth y luego agachaba la cabeza, algo avergonzada. -Los sangre puras no tienen ni muggles, ni meztisos ni nacidos de muggles entre sus familias. Solo descendientes de magos.- dijo Draco mirando el árbol.

-Es por eso que están relacionadas entre sí, para poder mantener 'la pureza'.- dijo Victoria enfatizando con cierto odio la última parte. -Se cansan con otros magos sangre pura.- añadió Victoria.

-Luego están los mestizos.- dijo Draco volviendo a retomar el tiempo. -Que son hijos de un mago sangre pura casado con un muggle o con un mago nacido de muggles. Y por ultimo están los magos nacidos de muggles, no poseen ninguna descendencia mágica, los magos sangre pura, seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, les dicen- Draco iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Victoria, quien lo miraba desafiante.

-No lo digas.- dijo apretando los puños.

-Sangre-sucias o impuros.- termino Draco mirando a Victoria.

-Eso es degradante, si pueden hacer magia deberían ser tratados con igualdad.- dijo Carlisle indignado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy mestizo?- pregunto Jacob.

-Correcto, eres hijo de mi abuela, pero tu abuelo fue un muggle y al parecer tus ADN de lobo evito que heredaras magia.- dijo Victoria tratando de pensar.

-¿Es un hombre lobo?- dijo Draco alzando una ceja, estaba apunto de romper a reír.

-No, es un metamorfo, según lo que dijo Billy puede cambiar su forma a su antojo, y otras cosas más.- dijo Victoria tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-Vampiros y metamorfos, estoy pensando que eres igual que Potter atrayendo problemas.- dijo Draco sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Es mi primo. dijo orgullosa.

Ellos volvieron a la sala. Todos estaban sentados teniendo pequeñas conversaciones.

-¿Esa criatura que era?-dijo Nessie hablando con Victoria, al parecer mi hija le agradaba Victoria.

-Se llama un elfo domestico. Están para servir a la familia de magos. El perteneció a mi madre y al morir paso a mi cuidado. Son muy muy leales.- dijo Victoria sonriendo.

-¿Pero no estaba en contra de la igualdad, como dejas que alguien te sirva?- dijo Leah mordasmente.

-Son leales, por lo tanto por más que intentes dejarlos en libertad ellos volverán, eso ya es parte de su naturaleza.- dijo Draco mirándolo con una mirada asesina, esos dos no se llevarían muy bien.

-La única manera de liberarlos es regalandole una prenda de vestir, un día trate de darle una a Sandi y casi se muere, deje de intentarlo hace un tiempo atrás.- dijo Victoria encojiendose de hombros.

De la nada en la chimenea hubo un fuego de color verde y Draco y Victoria apuntaron con sus varitas de forma rápida. Jasper reacciono de igual manera. Y le dirigió una sonrisa a los dos chicos. Los demás se pusieron de pie alerta. Jacob tomo a Nessie atras de su cuerpo para defenderla.

-Soy yo.- dijo Tonks apareciendo con una sonrisa.

-Convencenme.- dijo Malfoy no bajando la varita.

Jasper sonrió aún más. Mire a Edward tratando de encontrar una respuesta bajo su sonrisa.

-Jasper está algo sorprendido y alarmado por lo mucho que saben estos chicos en cuanto a estrategias de guerra.- dijo Edward había algo en su voz que dejaba ver que tenía un poco de lástima.

-Estas en la orden por Hermione Jane Granger.- dijo Tonks sonriendo.

Malfoy se puso pálido y bajo la varita.

-¿Como has estado primo?- dijo Tonks abrazándolo, ignorando por completo la cara de perplejidad del chico.

-Ella es hija de Andromeda, por lo tanto tu prima.- dijo Victoria sonriendole a Jacob.

-Ya le dijiste.- dijo Tonks emocionada. -Es un placer, nunca pensé que tendría familia en los Estados Unidos, ni mucho menos otro metamorfo.- dijo emocionada. Ella me recordaba mucho a Alice. -Auch.- dijo Tonks tropezándose con el suelo cuando iba a darle la mano a Jacob.

Draco y Victoria rompieron a reír.

-Me recuerda a tí.- dijo Edward riendo.

-¿Otros metamorfos? Hay más como ellos?- pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Si.- dijo Tonks sentarse, ellos nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos. Todos la siguimos.

-Hay magos que tienen la capacidad de convertirse en animales, se llaman animagos, pero el proceso es algo peligroso y podrían morir en el intento. Luego estan los metamorfomagos, estos podemos cambiar la apariencia a voluntad y es un don hereditario y muy raro entre los magos.- dijo Tonks muy orgullosa.

-¿Eres una metamorfomaga?- pregunto Jasper algo sorprendido.

-Victoria y yo en realidad.-dijo mirando a su prima en forma cómplice. Ambas cambiaron el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Luego volvieron a su apariencia normal.

-Es por eso que el Señor Tenebroso te quiere en tus filas.- dijo Jasper analizando la situación.

-Cierto, y no le digas señor Tenebroso, dile Voldemor, quien-tu-sabes o cualquier otro nombre. Señor Tenebroso solo lo usan los mortifagos.- dijo Tonks seria. -Pero Victoria también es una animaga, es una bruja muy brillante, creo que Hermione es la única que puede hacerle una competencia.- dijo mirando de forma orgullosa a su hermana.

Victoria pronto adquirió la forma de un pequeño gato negro.

-Se parece a Salem.- dijo mirándola.

Ella volvió a su forma, humana y me miro con curiosidad.

-Es un programa de muggles, sobre una bruja que tenía un gato negro que hablaba y ese gato se llamaba Salem.

-No estoy registrada en el ministerio, porque lo que tengo cierta ventaja.- dijo Victoria riendo.

Ellos pasaron toda la tarde explicando la organización de su ministerio y sus reglas. Los Cullen también les contaron acerca de sus dones.

Victoria y Draco se rieron en cuanto escucharon el donde Alice.

-Veo el futuro en base a las decisiones que alguien toma. Si el cambia de decisión mi futuro también cambiara.- dijo Alice claramente herida.

-Lo siento es que tenemos una profesora de Adivinación que es un fraude.- dijo Victoria algo apenada, pero aún trataba de contener su risa.

-Trelawney es un fracaso.- añadió Draco.

-Díganos que su ojos interior se encuentra fuera de orbitra.- dijo Victoria, luego ella y Draco volvieron a reír.

-¿Porque no puedo leer sus menten?- pregunto Edward con curiosidad ahora que tenía la libertad de preguntar.

-Sabemos oclumancia, una magia capaz de bloquear a personas de entrar en nuestra mente. Tu-sabes-quien es un experto en legeremencia que sería lo contrario y por eso debemos estar preparados.- dijo Draco con arrogancia.

-Nos vemos, debo marcharme.- dijo Tonks pasando en su la chimenea.

-Casa de Andromeda Tonks.- dijo y luego desapareció entre las llamas.

-Yo debo irme, mañana vendré con Pansy y Theodore.- dijo Draco tambien caminando hacía la puerta. Le dio un beso a Victoria en la frente y luego se perdió.

Victoria les explico de forma muy paciente todo sobre el mundo magico.

-Si quieren más información. Hay una gran biblioteca. Deben tener cuidado al caminar por ese pasillo y hay un retrato de mi abuela, tu padre.- dijo mirando a Jacob. -No querrán despertarla.- dijo seriamente.

Ella les había explicado que en su mundo los retratos se movían e incluso hablaban.

-Iré a dormir.- dijo ella saliendo del cuarto , luego se volteo. -Si necesitan casar, me dicen. La casa tiene encantamientos de proteccion, necesitarán mi permiso para poder salir y entrar.- dijo, luego bostezo y salió del cuarto.

-Seth, debes decirle.- dijo Nessie sentada en las piernas de Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ella está muy confundida ahora.- dijo Jasper.

Él solo acintió y salió detrás de Victoria.

-Ella no le gusta la idea de ser mortifaga, la odia a decir verdad.- dijo Jasper en cuanto se cerro la puerta.

-¿Como sabes?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Cada vez que ve su brazo, muestra una sensación de repugnancia y de odio, la misma la misma que sienten Draco y Tonks al hablar de Voldemort. Al chico tampoco lo agrada la idea.- dijo Jasper dandonos información.

-Son solo niños.- dijo algo confundida Esme.

-La guerra no ve edad.- dijo Carlisle algo deprimido.

-Me gusta.- dijomos Nessie, Alice y yo al miso tiempo.

-Ella es muy elegante, inclusopara ser humana, supongo que es por su desendencia.- dijo Rosalie algo sorprendida.

-No me agrada.- dijo Leah mirandonos con desagrado.

-Solo porque Seth se impronto en ella.- dijo Jacob aniquilandola con la mirada.

SETH POV

-Victoria.- la llame, estaba nervioso, como se suponía que haría esto.

Y si ella no me quería, si me rechazaba, porque la estaba obligando a algo que ella no quería.

-Pasa.- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se había cambiado, debía de haberlo hecho con magia, tenía un pantalón de dormir color negro y un sueter de color verde esmeralda con una serpiente en el medio y en su brazo estaba descubierto dejando ver su brazo. La observe y recorde lo que había dicho Jasper mientras salía de la habitación.

-Si te molesta puedo taparla.-escuche que decía Victoria rápidamente tapando su marca.

-No, es solo... Me perdí en mis pensamientos.- me apresurare a decir, estaba avergonzado.

-No se como decir esto...- comenzó Seth, aún no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Te has improntado en mí?- pregunto Victoria algo apenada por sus palabras.

-Si, pero ¿como..?- estaba atonito.

-Billy nos explico muchas cosas de ustedes antes de que llegaran.- dijo ella sentándose al borde de la cama. Le hizo señas para que él se sentara también. La seguí algo inseguro, ella solome sonrió.

-Así que ahora no podre vivir sin ti y tu no podrás vivir sin mi.- dijo ella mirando el suelo. Parecía que podría llorar en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirlo.- dije con desesperación no quería que ella me odiara.

-Yo lo siento, te has enamorado de alguien que no tiene un futuro muy brillante.- la mire confundido. -Estamos en una guerra, ninguno sabe si saldremos con vida ni muchos menos yo. Soy mortifaga, no soy ahora la clase de personas que sería bueno mantener un relación, si me descubren me mandrían a Azkaban y a ti te pondrían en vigilancia.- se escucha dolida y pude detectar algo de miedo.

Yo mismo me sorprendí por mis acciones, había actuado por instinto. La abraza y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y luego se relajaba y suspire alivido al ver que ella me regresaba el abrazo.

-No te preocupes, yo note dejaré.- le asegure, estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Debes tener cuidado, tus amigos y los Cullen, ellos no van a dudar en matarlos, ellos juegan sucio.- dijo Victoria asustada.

Solo asentí y le toque el cabello, era más suave de lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Por que hay tantas serpientes en este cuarto?- pregunte, la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, acaso era un escudo familiar.

-Estudio en Hogwarts colegio de Magia y Hechizería, entras cuando cumples 11 años y allí eres seleccionado a una de las cuatro casas, eres seleccionado según tus cualidades. Gryffindor para los valientes y coraje, Hafflepuff para los trabajadores y leales, Ravenclaw valora la sabiduría y la creatividad y está Slytherin que valora la astucia, liderazgo, la ambición y la descendencia. Cada casa tiene su escudo, sus colores y sus lemas. Gryffindor es un león y sus colores son rojo y dorado, Hafflepuff es un tejón y sus colores son amarillo y negro, Ravenclaw por un águila y sus colores son azule y bronce y Slytherin es una serpiente y sus colores son verde esmeralda y plateado.- me explico con una sonrisa.

-Tu estas en Slytherin.- confirme.

-Si, Cada casa tiene su sala común, donde están los dormitorios y ahí una pequeña sala de estar, los miembros de nuestra casa se convierten en nuestra familia, tenemos clases juntos y dormimos con las personas de nuestro años. Nuestra sala común esta en las mazmorras debajo del gran lago, para entrar tienes que pasar por una pared y decir una contraseña.- dijo ella como su me confiará un secreto. Luego añadió cabizbaja. -Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin, menos mi padre, el era Gryffindor.- dijo sonriendo. Luego se levanto y y me guió a la pared.

-Ellos son Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, ya reconoces a Malfoy.- dijo señalando la foto de los cuatro estudiantes sonrientes. -Están en la misma situación que yo, sus padres también son mortifagos.- se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz y el miedo. Tal vez tendría miedos perderlos. -Ellos son Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.- dijo señalando la foto con los otros tres sentados en las escaleras. Son los únicos Gryffindors que me hablan, aparte de los hermanos de Ron, Fred, George y Ginny y Neville Longbottom.- dijo señalando otra foto. estaban dos gemelos pelirrojos a lado de otra chica, y un chico alto y de ojos perdidos. Tenían un uniforme quetenía los colores rojo y dorado. Habían otros estudiantes, con diferentes escudos, debían ser los escudos de las otras casa, pero lo mas raro es que solo habían cuatro Slytherins sonrientes. Y luego caí en cuenta de sus palabras -Los únicos Gryffindors que te hablan?-

-Slytherin tiene mala reputación, El señor Tenebroso es de esa casa, al igual que la mayoría de sus seguidores, y muchos Slytherin no son muy amables con las demás casa, por lo tanto las otras cosas no confían mucho en nosotros.- dijo algo cabizbaja Victoria.

Luego bostezo.

-Ven tienes que dormir.- le dijo llevándola a la cama.

Ella asintió y se acostó.

-No, pronto no podremos hablar mucho, quedate.- dijo avergonzada de sus propias palabras.

Le sonreí y me acosté a su lado. Ella tomo mi mano y cerro sus ojos. Pronto yo también me quede dormido.


	2. Un Olvidado Cumpleaños

BELLA POV

-Victoria se levanto, está con Esme y con Sandi en la cocina, están preparando desayuno.- dijo Edward entrando al cuarto.

Nessi también se había levantado y quería ver a Jacob.

-Ya vamos Nessie.- le dijo sonriendole, aún no me acostumbrara a que mi hija estuviera enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Anoche habíamos pasado la noche en la biblioteca mientras Jacob y Emmeet se ponían a inspeccionar la casa. Leah se había metido a su cuarto enojada aún con su hermano.

¿Si el era feliz cual era su problema? Tal vez aún le dolía lo que le había hecho Sam, peor las cosas habían cambiado, ella debía seguir adelante. Espero que aquí encuentre alguien, para que no le cause tantos problemas a los demás con su mal humor.

-Alice leyó un libro de adivinación.- dijo Edward mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-¿Que decía?- pregunte realmente curiosa.

-Le daba consejos acerca de como poder concentrarse, Alice esta practicando a ver su puede ver incluso con los lobos y tanta magia interfiriendo. Por lo que leí la adivinación no es un arte muy fácil de manejar.- dijo Edward sorprendido.

-Muchas cosas de este mundo son interesantes.- dijo Carlisle uniéndose a nosotros por el pasillos.

-Hay cosas que no sabíamos que podían existir, incluso están conscientes de nuestra existencia. Están muy bien informados. Son un especie digna de temer.- dijo Jasper emocionado.

-Tienen colegios, universidades, convenios. Es solo sorprendente.- dijo Carlisle, aún estaba tratando de procesar tanta información. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que Edward tratando de saber un poco más.

-Me perecen personas muy interesantes. Pero no tienen sentido de la moda.- dijo Alice, estaba con Rosalie y traían unas revistas.

-Usan túnicas.- dijo Rosalie algo asustada por la idea.

Abajo se escucho la voz de Leah, peleando con Seth.

-Leah esta enojada, con Seth, se quedo hablando con Victoria hasta muy noche y se quedo dormida con ella.- dijo Edward torciendo los ojos.

-Ella me sorprende.- dijo algo enojada.

-Es una entrometida.- añadió Rosalie, le irritaba el temperamento de Leah, al igual que muchos.

Unos gritos nos sacaron de nuestra pequeña conversación.

-MALDITOS TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡IMPUROS! ¡LARGO DE ESTA CASA! ¡CHUPA SANGRES! ¡CRIATURAS INFERIORES! ¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE IGUAL QUE TU PADRE! ¡SON UN DESHONRA PARA LA PURA FAMILIA BLACK!- dijo la voz, nosotros nos apresuramos a ver que sucedía.

En cuanto llegamos mi boca callo al suelo. Era un retrato de una señora mayor, que pareciera que quería salir del retrato. Frente a él estaban los rostros atónitos de Leah y Seth, que a causa de la sorpresa habían dejado de discutir.

-¡Cállate abuela!- dijo Victoria saliendo de la una puerta de la cocina. Detrás Esme tenía el mismo rostro de sorpresas que nosotros, Jacob se asomo también curioso por el ruido junto con Emmett.

-¡TRAIDORA! ¡LARGO DE LA CASA! ¡Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN ESCORIA INMUNDA!- seguía gritando la mujer.

-Ayúdenme.- dijo Victoria mientras jalaba unas cortinas.

Seth pareció salir de su sorpresa y ayudo a Victoria a cerrar las cortinas.

Entre ambos la cerraron y la mujer se callo.

-Les dije que no discutieran en los pasillo. He tapado algunos retratos por temor a que esto sucediera. En el mundo mágico, las personas retratadas se pueden mover si tienen otro retrato en otra casa. Si queremos estar escondidos, procuren no dejar que un retrato los delate.- dijo mirando a Leah y a Seth seriamente.

Luego volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-Leah, ya por favor, deja el tema, no puedo hacer nada la respecto.- dijo Seth duramente mirando a su hermana, luego entro por el mismo lugar que había entrado.

Nosotros entramos a la cocina.

-¿Quien es esa mujer grosera?- dijo Rosalie sentándose y abriendo la revista que traía.

-Es mi abuela, la mamá de Sirius.- dijo Victoria poniendo los platos en la mesa.

Jacob se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando.

Edward y yo reímos.

-Ya sabemos de donde vienes perro.- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de medio lado mostrando altanería.

-Ella no era un ramo de rosas cuando estaba con vida.- dijo con amargura Victoria.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano querida?- pregunto Esme tomando su mano izquierda.

Todos levantamos la mirado, nadie se había percatado de ese detalle.

En la parte de arriba de sus manos, debajo de sus nudillos, había una inscripción, es su propia piel, 'No debo decir mentiras'. Arrugue el rostro debía de haber sido doloroso.

Seth se quedo observando la herida, sus rostro mostraba signos de enojo.

Los ojos de Victoria pasaron de ser unos ojos bellos grises a ser de un rojo, como los de un neófito.

-Fue el año pasado, era la manera de la profesora de castigarnos. Pero solo Harry y yo lográbamos que nos castigará tanto para que eso quedará marcado.- dijo viendo su mano.

-¿Los profesor tienen autoridad para hacer eso?- dijo Esme espantada. Victoria negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicar.

-En nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, el ministerio de magia se negaba aceptar que el señor tenebroso había regresado y por temor a que el profesor Dombuldore pudiera utilizar a sus estudiantes para formar un ejercito.- dijo Victoria torciendo los ojos ante la idea. -Mando a una nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge, es la persona más odiosa y fea que jamás hemos tenido. Los estudiantes le solíamos decir 'Sapo rosado', ella solo nos enseñaba teoría, nada de práctica, no nos estaba enseñado a defendernos de verdad. Castigaba a Harry por que el seguía insistiendo en que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado y ella estaba convencida de que yo sabía donde estaba Sirius Black, por ser su hija. Harry no iba a decir mentiras sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso y yo no le iba a decir donde se escondía mi padre, aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para castigarnos. Pero nosotros logramos formar una rebelión.- dijo sonriendo como un niño cuando va hacer una travesura - Hermione tubo la idea de que Harry, por ser el que más sabe sobre Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras fuera nuestro profesor. El acepto y formamos el DA.- dijo ella sacando una monea de su bolsillo. -Dombuldore Army, Ginny fue la que dio la idea, porque el Ministerio le tiene miedo a Dombuldore, además de quien-tu-sabes. Nos reuníamos todas las semanas y practicábamos.- pero Jasper la interrumpió algo emocionado.

-¿Entrenaban para una guerra?-

-No precisamente, aprendíamos a como defendernos. Pero ahora que lo pienso también fue como un entrenamiento. Nuestro lema siempre es 'ALERTA PERMANENTE'.- dijo recordando ante la memoria. -Pero cuando nos delataron, Hermione había hechizado la lista de integrantes, la chica que nos delato termino con ciertos problemas de acné.- algo me decía que ella también tenía que ver con eso. -Pero Harry, Hermioe, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville y yo, tuvimos una batalla contra los mortifagos en el Ministerio de Magia.- dijo sus ojos pasaron de ser un rojo a un negro y su cabello se volvió oscuro y sin vida. Tardaría en acostumbrarme a sus cambios de apariencia. -Harry tiene una conexión con El Señor Tenebroso, le permite entrar en su mente y viceversa, no sabemos porque. Pero el Señor Tenebroso sabía de eso y utilizo a Harry, le hizo creer en una visión que tenía a Sirius. Yo trate de hablar con Draco, para confirmalo, pero en ese momento no pude encontrarlo, decidimos ir acompañar a Harry, pero fue una trampa, el Señor Tenebroso quería que Harry tomara la profecía del Departamento de Profecías, mortífagos nos atacaron, hasta que llegaron miembros de la orden a ayudarnos,.- cuando levanto la vista miró a Leah, Jacob y Seth -Bellatrix mato a Sirius con el mismo hechizo del que ustedes se burlaron, le dio justo en el pecho, y atravesó el velo. Esa fue la última que vez que volvía a ver a mi padre.- luego tomo aire, Esme le apretó la mano y luego siguió contando. -El Señor Tenebroso apareció después y el ministerio acepto que había regresado.- dijo con amargura.

-Si estabas de su lado, como hiciste para que creyera que no estabas del lado de la orden.- dijo Emmett confundido.

-Fui criada por los Malfoy, presuntamente ellos me enseñaron que mi padre era un deshonra para la familia, además quede en Slytherin. Me había mandado a acercarme a Harry, y el pensó que solo estaba ganando la confianza de Harry, además el cree que yo estoy de su lado por que soy mortifaga y he hecho unas cuantas misiones. Además dijo que la muerte de mi padre era un ejemplo de lo que le pasará a mis tíos si lo desobedezco.- confeso, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué estas de su lado?- le escupió Leah.

Victoria se quedo pensando por un instante.

-Tal vez fue por cobarde, si decía que no podía morir y probablemente vivir escondida hasta que todo esto pasara. Tal vez fue porque tenía miedo a que mis amigos y mi familia muriera. O tal vez pensé que también era una manera de ayudar a que cayera. Aún no le encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta.- confesó Victoria.

Su honestidad me tomo por sorpresa, la verdad nunca podía esperar que ella racionara de ese modo.

-¿En qué casa estás en Hogwarts?- pregunto Edward, de manera escrutadora.

Anoche todos leímos un poco de ese colegio y sabíamos que estaban divididos en casa, leímos Hogwarts, Un Historia. Nos parecía muy interesante el concepto de las casas, y nos preguntamos en que casa quedaríamos si asistiéramos a ese colegio.

Victoria sonrió cómplice.

-Slytherin.-

Edward se mostró algo pensativo, pero luego sonrió confirmando sus sospechas.

-Eso creí.- dijo Edward mirándola.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Los Slytherin se caracterizan por ser inteligentes, astutos, ambiciosos, líderes de naturaleza y tienden a sobre pensar todas las maneras de salir de un problema, calculadores, también leí.- explicó Edward riendo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de mi casa.- afirmo Victoria sonriendo.

De la nada tres chicos entraron por la puerta.

-¡Pansy!- dijo esta corriendo abrazar a la chica que acaba de entrar.

Ellas comenzaron a dar brincos emocionadas.

-¡Por Merlín! Se vieron la semana pasada.- dijo un chico desgarbado. Draco estaba a su lado, los dos chicos vestían de negro, mientras que las dos chicas vestían de forma similar.

-Chicos ellos son Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Renesme Cullen. Leah y Seth Clearwater y Jacob Black.- nos presento Victoria con una gran sonrisa -Estos son Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.- dijo sonriendo señalando a los demás chicos.

-El señor Tenebroso se enojará al saber que Dombuldore consiguió algo que él no pudo.- dijo Theodore sentándose, tenía un aire de despreocupación.

-¿También son mortifagos?- pregunto Leah, se podía percibir fácilmente su irritación y sus enfado.

-¿Problemas lobita?- dijo Pansy regresando su tono de voz.

Leah estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Draco la calló hablando.

-Tenemos problemas.- menciono mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Victoria, su semblante se puso serio.

-Estas comprometida con Zabini.- dijo Pansy esperando su reacción.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo Victoria atónita.

Draco y Theodore comenzaron a reírse.

Mire a Seth preocupada, sus ojos solo estaban fijos en Victoria y tenía los puños apretados bajo la mesa.

-¿Están hablando de un matrimonia arreglado?- pregunto Nessie. Mi hija no estaba hablando mucho, debe ser que estaba comenzando a entrar en confianza.

-¿Para mantener la pureza de la sangre?- añadió Alice, se escuchaba cierto enfado en su voz.

-Sip, nuestras padres ya tienen nuestra vida planeada por nosotros.- dijo Pansy, se notaba que estaba enojada, pero solo se limito a torcer los ojos.

-Por lo menos no me toco ni Crabbe ni Goyle, hubiera preferido a Theodore antes que algunos de ellos.- menciono Victoria tirándose en una silla.

-Ya desearías casarte conmigo, pero me temo que debo rechazarlo, no posees las cualidades que busco en una esposa.- bromeo Theodore.

-Por lo menos Zabini piensa, mis padres me comprometieron con Smithv.- confeso Draco sentándose a lado de Victoria.

Pansy y Victoria rieron.

-Victoria.- susurro Draco. Su rostro había cambiado por completo, estaba totalmente serio.

Pansy y Victoria dejaron de sonreír. El rostro de ambas chicas se volvió serio.

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere vernos.- anunció.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto Victoria su rostro se escuchaba claramente seria.

-Mañana.- Draco miro a su alrededor. -Quiere que busque a una manada de hombres lobos que están en los bosques de Dinamarca, te quiere enviar con Greyback.- por su tono de voz se notaba que no le gustaba nada de ideas.

Él rostro de Victoria su puso pálido, pareciera que le hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡¿QUE?!- respondió Pansy indignada, se había levantaba e iba de un alado a otro, angustiada. Victoria solo miraba a Draco como si no creyera en lo que él le estaba diciendo. Theodore solo miro a Victoria con lástima. -No puede hacer eso, Greyback no se puede controlar además te odia.- soltó indignada.

-¿Quien es Greyback?- pregunto Seth por fin.

-Es un hombre lobo, uno de verdad, de esos que cambian con la luna. Pero el le gusta morder a los magos, especialmente a los niños, porque espera que cuando crezcan sean igual de crueles que él.- dijo Theodore con la mirada fija en Victoria.

El pensamiento me hizo recordar a Victoria, la vampiresa que había creado un ejercito de neófitos. Jasper también se había percatado de lo que estaba sintiendo, trato de calmarme, pero note que el también estaba ansioso por saber más sobre él.

-El es asqueroso.- murmuro Pansy sentándose a lado de Victoria.

-¿Por que ella tiene que ir?- pregunto Esme llegando rápido a donde ella se encontraba.

-Para ver hasta donde llega su lealtad. Se irán solo una semana antes del comienzo Hogwarts. él piensa actualmente que están con los Weasley y no quiere llamar la atención.- dijo Draco mirando a Victoria.

-Tengo un mes para explicarles a ellos del mundo mágico. Luego creo que se irán a La Madriguera, mientras yo estoy con Greyback.- susurro Victoria, era más para ella que para nosotros. -Draco también necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa.- dijo Victoria mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la sala.

-Me agrada tu ropa.- confeso Pansy mirando a Rosalie.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de las tuyas.- se burlo Rosalie.

-No puedo opinar, si uso ropa muggle mis padres me matarían.- dijo Pansy sentándose alado de Rosalie, totalmente inmune a su burla. De verdad los Slytherin eran difíciles de insultar.

Rosalie, Alice y Pansy comenzaron hablar de moda. Theodore en cambió comenzó hablar con Jasper y Emmett sobre deportes mágicos.

-Seth, cálmate.- escuche que Edward le decía a Seth.

-Ella es problemas.- dijo Leah poniéndose en pie.

Pansy y Theodore se miraron y luego miraron a Leah, pareciera que la iban a matar dentro de poco.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto Rosalie, claramente cansada.

-¡Ella!- grito Leah, estaba segura que ni siquiera ella sabía el motivo de su enfado.

-Estas enojada porque su hermano se impronto en ella, y como se enamoro de ella hará todo lo posible por estar cerca de ella, incluso si eso incluye luchar en esta guerra.- le espeto Edward mirándola fijamente.

-Deja de entrar en mi cabeza sanguijuela.- siseo Leah.

-¡Eres una mal agradecida perra!- dijo Pansy levantándose bruscamente. -Ella está arriesgando su vida para salvar su trasero. ¿Sabes lo que pueden hacerle si él se entera de que ella los esta escondiendo y les dijo que entrara a orden?- le dijo apuntándole con su varita.

-Creo que tu vida a sido muy difícil.- dijo Theodore con sarcasmo en su voz. -Tal vez hayan matado a muchos vampiros, pero no han estado en una guerra de verdad. Acaban de entrar, no han visto nada aún.- les dijo Theodore viéndonos a todos.

-¿Mi vida ha sido fácil?- les espeto Leah mirándolos incrédulas, -No saben nada.-

-Sam te dejo, no fue culpa de él Leah, no los entenderás porque aún no te ha pasado. Pero no puedes estar con ese sentimiento toda tu vida.- le dijo Seth levantándose.

Pude ver el dolor en el rostro de Leah, pero Pansy solo rió.

-Ridículo. Todo fue porque alguien te dejo.- dijo, pero en su voz había amargura e incredulidad. -Eso no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros estamos viviendo todos los días. Hace un año las cosas eran más calladas y todas las muertes el ministerio se encargaba de mantenerlas en secreto. Pero desde que su regreso se hizo público las cosas se pusieron peores.- nos dijo Pansy mirándonos con cierto odio en su rostro.

-No sabes en quien confiar. Cuando recibes un carta tienes miedo de que te informe que han secuestrado a un miembro de tu familia o que los han matado a todos, tratas de pensar que todo está bien. Pero luego recibes el periódico y lo único que ves son ataques, fugas masivas de Azkaban, asesinatos.-retomo Theodore, ya que Pansy a causa del enojo parecía incapaz de articular algo coherente. -Para nosotros, temes de que tus padres salgan en una misión y no los vuelvas a ver más, también debes preocuparte de que nadie se entere en donde esta tu lealtad. Ves gente morir en tu cara, ves como lo torturas pero no puedes hacer nada, porque si lo haces y te descubren te matan a tí y las personas que amas.- nos dijo también levantándose. -Ya creo que el que alguien te deje es mucha más traumatizaste que una guerra.- le dijo Theodore muy serio.

Leah no sabía que decir, por primera vez no tenía nada que contestar.

Draco y Victoria entraron en la habitación, Victoria aprecia perdida en sus pensamientos, y fue a sentarse sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Draco una vez que entro en la sala.

Victoria levanto vagamente la mira y observo la escena con cuidado.

-Estábamos aclarando algunos puntos.- contesto sencillamente Theodore.

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto Pansy a Draco.

-Si.- contesto el sencillamente. -Victoria no puedes faltar mañana.- le dijo viéndola.

-No planeo hacerlo. Él aún no confía mucho en mí, no puedo arriesgarme tanto.- le contesto sencillamente, pero se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

-Avisarle a los demás.- le dijo Malfoy. -Nos vemos otro día.- nos dijo y luego salió.

Pansy y Thodore nos miraron y luego siguieron los pasos de Malfoy.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca.- dijo Victoria corriendo hacía la puerta.

Victoria no salio ese día ni esa noche de la biblioteca.

Al medio día, Victoria nos llamo al parecer venía Dombuldore.

VICTORIA POV

-Debo irme.- les dije mientras salia por la puerta, los deje a solas con Dombuldore, no mire a nadie, especialmente a él, necesitaba la mente fría en ese momento. Salí en dirección al bosque, allí me aparecí a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy. Camine por los pasillos de mi casa hasta llegar al cuarto de Draco, el estaba allí, sentado en su escritorio viendo por la ventana, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Le dí un toco en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Él tomo me mano y me miro. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Estábamos metidos en un lío y en uno muy grande.

-Draco...- esa era la voz de tía Cissy, estaba entrando al cuarto de Draco, me miro sorprendida y luego me abrazo.

-Estas bien, estas con vida.- me dijo, casi me quedo sin aire.

Ella era un excelente madre, a lo largo de todos mis años viviendo en esa casa, jamás había hecho una diferencia ente Draco y yo. Siempre me defendía ante tío Lucius y ahora ante tía Bellatrix. Para ella yo soy la hija que nunca podrá tener, por las exigencias de su esposo en tener a un hijo que pueda ser igual que él. Lamentaba con todo su corazón no haber tenido el valor de Sirius o el de su hermana Andromeda de haber escapado de esa casa cuando aún podía hacerlo. Estaba desesperada por mantenerlos a salvo. Y ahora estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso al enterarse de que Draco y habíamos ingresado en sus filas, al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy bien.- le asegure. Sonriendo y devolviendo su abrazo, esa mujer era como mi segunda madre.

Los ojos de mi tía se llenaron de lagrimas, era obvio que estaba más asustada que nosotros.

-Mama.- le consoló Draco abrazándola.

-No puedo permitir que algo les ase a mis dos hijos.- sollozo.-Estaremos bien.- trate de asegurarle, pero no estaba muy segura de mis palabras. Las cosas ahora se habían vuelto más complicadas. No creo tener suficiente creatividad para poder seguir inventando más mentiras.

Tía Cissy se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas de su rosto. Y su rostro se puso frió.

-Él está abajo, y quiere verlos.- dijo poniendose de pie y con una voz distante.

Draco y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa y asentimos, estábamos listo para esto. Nuestra madre nos guió hacia la puerta de nuestra sala principal. Draco había tomado mi mano y juntos entramos detrás de nuestra madre.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo la voz que tanto odiaba.

Estaba allí en el medio de la sala, con su horrible serpiente enredado en sus pies. También habían otros mortifagos entre ellos los Lestrange. Draco y yo pasamos al frente y hicimos una pequeña inclinación, nuestras cabezas permanecieron inclinadas.

-Buenos días señor.- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nuestras manos aún entrelazadas.

-Veo que haberse unido a mí los ha hecho más unidos.- dijo Voldemort señalando nuestras manos con su varita, luego sonrió. -¿Como está la Orden? Me he enterado que consiguió a los vampiros y a los metamorfos de su lado.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente.

-Si, mi señor, he logrado escuchar algo. Planea introducirlos en el colegio, como estudiantes de intercambio.- le confesé.

-Muy inteligente de su parte.- murmuro Voldemort pensativo.

Odiaba está sensación, tenerlo enfrente mío me hacia odiarlo cada vez, pero en cambio tenía que mostrarle respeto y lealtad, muy honesto de mi parte, pensé con ironía.

-¿Dombuldore te dejo entrar en la orden?- pregunto mientras tomaba aciento.

-No señor, dice que aún soy muy joven.- le mentí rápidamente. -Me entero de lo que algunos miembros dicen después de la orden y de lo que Domduldore le confianza a Potter.-

-Cierto, Potter te tiene afecto, siento lástima por el pobre chico.- me dijo mientras reía.

'Yo siento lastima por ti' pensé con ira.

-Draco y tú tienen una misión este año escolar.- nos dijo seriamente.

-Si me señor, ya la he puesto al tanto.- le dijo Draco, tomando la palabra.

-¿Es una excelente idea?- pregunto casi afirmo Voldemort, sabía que no podíamos lograrlo estaba seguro de eso.

-Si me señor, es una oportunidad perfecta para probarle nuestra lealtad y respeto.- dijo Draco con un respeto falso, casi podía sentir la rabia y la ira que emanaba.

-Sí. Pienso lo mismo querido Draco. Tu familia es una de las más puras, al igual que la tuya Victoria, es una lástima que tus padres no fueran igual que tú.- dijo con falsa tristeza.

Contuve con todo mi corazón, gritarle lo contrario, que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes para luchar contra él, y verlo caer la primera vez. En cambio pensé en hacer algo más inteligente, aunque mi corazón sintiera como miles de cuchillos lo estuvieran traspasando.

-Mis padres eran débiles, no tenían ambición.- dije en susurro, tan alto para que él pudiera escuchar.

El soltó una risotada.

-Me agrada tu forma de pensar.- dijo viéndome, mis palabras lograron exactamente el efecto que quería.

-Una semana antes de que entres al colegio, te irás con Greyback a reclutar más criaturas para mi ejercito.

-Será un placer, mi señor.- le dije con un falsa sonrisa.

Él rió y luego llamo a todo sus seguidores a ponerse a su alrededor y juntos comenzaron a planear otro ataque muggle. Y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo. Otras vidas más perdidas por un hombre sediento de poder e ira.

Camine con Malfoy hacia las afueras de la mansión, ya no requerían de nuestra presencia ya que hablarían temas más confidenciales.

-Le escribí a Hermione.- le confesé en voz baja una vez nos sentamos bajo el árbol.

-¿Como está?- pregunto Draco desesperado, le gustaba desde cuarto año, yo solo le sonreí.

-Está bien. Llego a la madriguera sana y salva. Pero está preocupada por nosotros, especialmente por tí. Y claro Ron también casi la obligo a preguntarle por Pansy.- dije rodando los ojos.

Más que una alianza fue una manera muy estupida de conseguir parejas. Desde que les mostramos a Los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Luna y Neville que en realidad ellos eran personas de confiar habíamos organizado un grupo muy pequeño, solo eramos nosotros doce. Cinco Gryffindors, una Ravenclaw y seis Slytherin no era una combinación que se veía todos los días. Harry me había echado la culpa de esa alianza a mí, pues yo era la que había convencido a los cinco Slytherin de unirse al lado de la luz, ellos tampoco querían pasar el restos de su vida siendo mortifagos, no le interesaba ese tipo de vida para nada y justo el día de nuestro regreso a casa, hicimos una alianza. Su confianza no fue algo fácil de ganar, pero la ganamos, y creo que esa alianza se está convirtiendo en ahora una amistad, pero aún tenían que aparentar cierto desagrado, casi odio en público.

-Aún no entiendo como dos Slytherins pueden estar enamorados de Slytherins es algo muy cómico de tan solo imaginarlo.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te has enamorado de un lobo, tu das mas risa.- refunfuño Draco.

-No te preocupes nadie ocupara tu lugar.- lo consolé mientras lo abrazaba.

Él me dirigió unas de sus escasas sonrisas.

En cuanto entramos a casa a comer, nos sorprendimos a ver que el señor aún estaba allí. Estaba sentado en la mesa, y en una esquina, su serpiente se estaba comiendo lo que parecía el cuerpo de una mujer, una muggle, trate de adivinar; aún soltaba gritos bajos, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba. Contuve mis ganas de vomitar mientras trataba de comer la comida, mientras los demás reían y comían de una manera alegre, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía en la esquina. Mi madre y Draco eran los únicos que reflejaban mi espanto. Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa era bañarme, hasta que se quitara el sentimiento de suciedad que tenía.

SETH POV

-No puedo creer que vayamos a Hogwarts.- dijo Nessie estaba muy emocionada.

Todos iríamos, solo que Carlisle iría como un sanador (que era la forma en que ellos llamaban a los médicos) y Esme era la nueva profesor de Estudios Muggles. Según Dombuldore podían hacernos unas varitas especiales, después de todo eramos criaturas mágicas, solo que tenía que mentirle al ministerio acerca de nuestro historia. Diría que todo serán magos en sus vidas pasadas y que por eso ahora pueden hacer magia y que nuestra magia floreció un poco después. Él de verdad había pensado todas las posibilidades. Victoria se encargaría de nuestra indicación, pues según él, Victoria, después de una tal Hermione Granger, era una de las brujas más listas de su generación.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas, es muy peligroso.- protesto Bella.

-No me quedaré madre. No los dejaré a ustedes allí, estoy lo suficientemente grande para que trates de protegerme.- le contesto Nessie cruzándose de brazos.

Bella iba a protestar pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-Ella tiene razón. Que pasa si la atrapan ya oíste al anciano, estamos más seguros allí por ahora.- le recordó Jacob.

-Jacob tiene razón, podían usarla para amenazarlos a unirnos a él su la secuestran, es mejor tenerla cerca de nosotros.- pensó Jasper. En realidad era una persona muy calculadora.

Leah solo se quedó allí callada, no había vuelto hablar desde que Theodore y Pansy discutieron con ella.

Esme estaba cocinando para nosotros, y según Dombuldore Victoria no tardaría en llegar.

-Nunca pense que estaría tan emocionado de ir a un colegio.- menciono Emmett, de verdad ese sujeto irradiaba emoción, estaba casi tan inquieto como Alice, que no dejaba de moverse, como una niña a la que le han dado mucha azúcar.

Edward me miro y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Yo pienso lo mismo.- me confeso.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Jasper intrigado.

-Eddie deja de meterte en la mente de las personas, es de mala educación.- le dijo Emmett en tono de madre.

-No me digas Eddie.- lo amenazo, y luego miro a Jasper. -Seth piensa que Alice parece una niña a la que le han dado mucha azúcar.- les dijo sonriendo.

-Más correcto no puedes estar Seth.- dijo Bella mirándome divertida.

-Ya llego.- anunció Rosalie mirando la puerta.

En efecto afuera se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Y un olor que reconocíamos como Victoria.

-Algo está mal.- aviso Jasper mirando la puerta.

-Es raro.- menciono Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jacob antes de que yo abriera la boca ¿Por qué siempre tenía que robar la línea de los demás?

-Se siente asqueada por algo, se siente sucia, también trae una gran sentimiento de culpa y de indignación.- nos dijo Jasper.

Carlisle miro a Jasper y luego miro a la puerta con lástima. Esme estaba justo allí para recibirla.

Victoria abrió la puerta, sus ojos perdidos, claramente su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Querida prepare la comida ¿vas a comer?- pregunto Esme con un tono materno, no pude evitar recordar a mi madre.

-No creo que pueda volver a comer jamás.- dijo ella distante tirándose en una silla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Nessie y fue allí cuando el olor a comida llego a su nariz. Su rostro se puso pálido y se tapo la boca corrió hacia el lavabo y vomito.

Esme corrió a limpiarle el rostro y Carlisle le dio un poco de agua.

-Algo te cayo mal, creo que puedo conseguirte algo para quitar el malestar.- le sugirió Cralisle.

Esme la sentó de nuevo paso la mano por su cabello.

-Es asqueroso.- repitió nuevamente mirando a la nada. -La serpiente se la estaba comiendo justo alado de nosotros.- murmro bajo.

-¿Que te refieres?- pregunto Bella intrigada.

Vi como Leah también escuchaba.

-Teníamos una reunión con él. Todo iba como siempre. Estaban planeando atacar a un pueblo muggle, veían con quien se podían divertir, cuantos podían torturar y cuantos podían matar.- dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían en la alfombra incapaz de mirar a alguien la sala.

El rostro de muchos cambio. Carlisle estaba enfadodo, al igual que Bella, Edward, Jacob, Nessie, Leah e incluso el mió. Esme era de tristeza mientras que el de Rosalie era de incredulidad. Alice en cambio la miraba como si quisiera abrazarla.

-Salí a los jardines hablar con Draco. Luego nos llamaron a que entráramos a comer, el Señor Tenebroso se quedaría a cenar con nosotros, junto con los demás mortifagos. Cuando entramos...- ahora su vos era un susurro, cargado con asco. -Su serpiente, Nagini, estaba comiendo una muggle, en toda la esquina de la sala, no tuvieron ni la decencia de matarla, ella estaba viva, podía escuchar claramente como pedía ayuda.- puede ver como sus nudillos se ponían pálidos. Y el rostro de todos mostraba el mismo asco de ella. -Todos los demás reían y se burlaban de la pobre mujer, estaba allí por ser solo una muggle, poco más que una basura para ellos.- una sencilla lagrima escapo de su rostro. Luego suspiro y se levanto. -Si me disculpan, tengo que escribir una carta.- dijo diriguiendose a la cocina. -Y si no les molesta mañana comenzaremos las lecciones de magia, comenzaremos con transfiguraciones.- dijo mientras salia. Sus pasos se perdieron mientras subía por las escaleras y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Los Cullen y la manada nos miramos. Poco a poco sabíamos a los que nos estábamos enfrentando.

-Es una basura.- dijo Rosalie por lo bajo.

-Ya sabemos porque Dombulodre nos pregunto tantas veces si queríamos entrar.- murmuro Emmett.

-Es injusto, como el puede decidir quien muere y quien no.- dijo Nessi, estaba indignada.

-El no es Dios.- siguió Bella, de verdad que eran madre e hija.

-El cree que lo es.- dijo Carlisle triste.

-Ella solo tiene quince años ¿Por qué tiene que ver tantas cosas horribles?- pregunto Esme desesperada. Carlisle trato de controlarla.

-Seth, yo creo que ella necesita ayuda ahora.- dijo Jasper seriamente.

Solo asentí y subí las escaleras rápidamente.

Entre a su habitación casi sin tocar. Ella estaba mirando una especie de vasija de la cual salía una tenue luz blanca, dentro habían líneas plateadas que se movían, como pequeños gusanos.

La mire, estaba concentrada mirando el interior de la vasija que dio un pequeño salto cuando la abrase.

Ella volvió a mirar a la vasija. Y punto su varita en su cien y saco lo que parecpia un pedazo de hilo plateado. Y lo hecho en la vacija.

-Es un pensadero. Lo que acabo de sacar es un recuerdo, una copia más bien, lo que me permite verlos con más claridad y desde otro punto de vista. Todas las cosas plateadas que ves allí.- dijo señalando lo que yo había llamado como gusanos plateados. -son recuerdos.- le dio respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado.

-Te enseñare el momento más feliz. No te enseñaré el colegio, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- trato de sonreír y con la varita saco un recuerdo. -Sumerge la cabeza. No te vas a mojar.- me dijo suavemente. Hice lo que ella me pidió y me vi jalado hacia el fondo de la vasija. Ella estaba a mi lado tomándome la mano.

Estábamos en una casa, una muy vieja. Ella tenía la varita afuera apuntando enfrente de ella. Su aspecto era mucho más joven que el de ahora, y su ropa estaba algo sucia, como si hubiera caído en el lodo. Delante de ella apareció un perro negro que movía la colo alegremente.

-¿Papa?- pregunto ella mirando al perro, inmediatamente el perro se transformo en una persona. Sirius Black, sus ropas estaban sucias y viejas, pero eso no evito que Victoria gritara de emoción y lo abrazara con toda su fuerza.

-Has crecido.- le dijo, su tono era alegre como si su vida hubiera regresado.

-Te extrañe mucho.- se contesto a decir y luego se separaron para verse.

-Eres igual de apuesto que tu padre. Pero me imagino que tan ingeniosa como tu padre.- dijo su padre orgulloso.

-Tía Cissy dice que tengo más rasgos tuyos que los de mi madre, dice que soy una rebelde.- le confeso la Victoria joven. Mi vista paso a la Victoria actual y puede ver que estaba riendo, solo de mirar el recuerdo.

Luego fuimos sacados.

-Eso fue... Impresionante.- le dije buscando la palabra adecuado.

-el pensadero era de mi madre, muchos de los recuerdos que están aquí no son míos sino de ella.- confeso Victoria.

-Ven necesitas dormir, mañana le enseñaras a principiantes.- le dije mientras la guiaba a la cama.

-Ustedes me agradan.- dijo mientras se acostaba.

Le puse la sabana encima y me iba a marchar cuando ella tomo mi mano.

-No, cuando tu estás no tengo pesadillas.- me confeso, en la oscuridad pude ver como se sonrojaba.

Sonreí agradecido de que no me odiara y que podía ayudarla en algo. Me acosté a su lado, mi mando acariciando su suave cabello. Ella se durmió luego de unos minutos.

BELLA POV

Las clases iban mejor de lo que esperaba, solo Emmett, Jacob, Seth y Leah tenían ciertas dificultades, pero Victoria se las arreglaba para tratar de explicarle una y otra vez lo que debían hacer. Aveces cuando perdía la paciencia los comparaba con un trol, lo que ningunos de nosotros podía evitar reírse. La clase más difícil era transfiguraciones, ya que no debías protegerte sino cambiar la forma de las cosas. Lo que encontrabamos bastante complicado. Pociones en cambio fue sencillo. Esme lo encontró similar a cocinar, mientras que Carlisle se emociono más por asegurar que podía ayudar a sanar más vidas si aprendía. No tenía reuniones con tanta frecuencia, pero en las horas de descanso se perdía en la biblioteca y no salía de allí hasta que Esme o Seth la buscaban para comer. Si no supiéramos lo que en realidad estaba pasando, nunca nos hubiéramos percatado de lo difícil que lo estaba pasando. Seth se quedaba todas las noches a su lado, lo que encontré muy romántico, pero Leah lo encontraba irritante, pero no dijo nada, solo permanecía callada con ganas de atacar a la primera persona que se atravesara en su camino.

Estar a lado de Victoria era muy sencillo, su sentido retorcido del humor me recordaba a mí, su elegancia a Rosalie y su aveces manera infantil de actuar me recordaba a Alice. Esme se encariño muy rápido con ella, y no podía negarlo, cualquiera se podía encariñar con Esme. Le hablo a Emmett de unas cuantas posibles bromas y de que podía llevarlo a una tienda de bromas cuando fueran al Callejón Diagon. En realidad estábamos muy emocionados de ir. Mientras más nos contaba más ganas teníamos de conocer su mundo. Estábamos un poco sofocados, ya que las únicas veces que salíamos era a casar y luego debíamos volver antes de que saliera el sol.

Pansy, Draco y Theodore, junto un otra amigo Zabini, venían debes en cuando, se quedaban un rato ayudar y le daban cartas a Victoria y luego se iban. Tonks y Remus también nos visitaron dos veces, preguntándonos por nuestro avance y Remus nos daba consejos en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, según Victoria le había dado clases en su tercer año.

Una noche, estábamos todos sentados en la mesa de la sala, los lobos estaban comiendo y Victoria había salido en una misión. Cuando Jasper hablo.

-Dombuldore tenía razón. Ella confía muy rápido en las personas, ese es su más grande defecto.- dijo

-Para estar rodeada de vampiros y lobos temperamentales, debe tener mucha confianza en nosotros.- menciono Emmett riendo.

-Ella ha sido muy amable con nosotros, cuando esta con nosotros no siento otra cosa más que amistad y confianza, salvo las veces que se desespera con los lobos y con Emmett cuando no entienden por quinta vez lo que ella les esta explicando.- se burlo Jasper.

-Dombudoldre dijo que ese era su gran virtus y su gran defecto.- recordé. No entendía muy bien porque.

-¿Por qué? ¿La confianza no es un virtud?- pregunto mi hija claramente confundida.

-Estamos en guerra debes estar siempre atento a las personas que te rodean. Ella simplemente baja la guardia con nosotros y cuando está con sus amigos. No nos conoce desde hace mucho, pero confía en nosotros como si nos conociera desde hace años. - le contesto Edward.

-Me agrada.- confeso Rosalie, todos la miramos incrédulos. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella algo herida por nuestra mirada.

-¿La Barbie le agrada un humano? Algo definitivamente anda mal con el mundo.- murmuro Jacob resoplando.

-Ella no es débil, tiene elegancia y es hermosa. No podía pedir nada más en un humano.- se defendió Rosalie.

-Yo la quiero como a una hija.- confeso Esme abrazando a Carlisle quien le sonrió.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que también ella era parte de la familia, estar cerca de ella era muy natural, muy sencillo.

-Esme, creo que todos nosotros también la sentimos como parte de la familia, aunque se haya enamorado de Seth.- menciono Edward riendo.

-Gracias, por la aclaración.- dijo Seth divertido.

-Su futuro me preocupa.- menciono Alice y ceño estaba fruncido y se encontraba en pensativa. -Cambia cada vez que va a esas reuniones, como si por cada reunión hubieran más posibilidades y ella las estuviera pensando todas antes de tomar una desición, pero puego vuelve a cambiar y el mismo proceso se repite. Es muy confuso.- dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper.

-Tal vez deja si dejarás de ver su futuro...- comenzó Emmett pero Alice volvió a interrumpirla.

-No, me preocupa. La he visto morir muchas veces de lo normal.- confeso Alice.

Todos la miramos en shock, salvo Edward quien la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exigió Seth.

-Sucede cada vez que va a lar reuniones, es como si en cada oportunidad el tuviera la oportunidad de matarla lo haría, pero luego algo lo hace cambiar de opinión.- nos confeso Alice nerviosa. -igual con sus amigos, pero con ellos su futuro es mucha más claro, salvo el de Draco, que también es igual de confuso que el de ella.- añadió.

-¿Por que no sencillamente se esconde hasta que esto acabe?- sugurió Leah hablando por primera vez. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido ante su respuesta.

-Ella no lo hará. Siente demasiada responsabilidad y culpa para hacer eso.- menciono Jasper, todos los miramos atentos. -Estuve estudiando su árbol genealogico y todos ellos creen firmemente en la pureza. Sus padres fueron uno de los pocos que se atrevieron a salir del patrón. Pero ninguno de ellos estuvo en su crianza, por lo que fue criada por personas que si creían eso. A pesar de eso, cuando habla de sus padres adoptivos siento amor y alegría. Ahora cuando conoció a su padre todo fue cambiando, y cuando piensa de él tiene sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y amor. Ella solo tiene miedo de que Voldemort le haga lo mismo a las personas quien ama.- nos explico Jasper.

-El dicho, mantén a tus amigos cerca y más aún a tus enemigos.- cito Carlisle.

-Ellos me recuerdan a mí hace un par de décadas atrás. Tratan de remendar los errores, pero en este caso ellos no lo hiceron, si no sus padres.- confeso Jasper.

-están cargando con la responsabilidad de sus padres.- aclaró Rosalie indignada.

-Llegó.- anunció Esme emocionada.

Victoria entro corriendo a la sala.

-¿Alice mañana será lluvioso en las calles de Londres?- le pregunto sentándose enfrente de ella.

Alice se mostró perdida antes de mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, todo el día.- aseguró.

-Bueno entonces tengo buenas noticias.- dijo mirándonos orgullosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rosalie emocionada.

-Vamos a ir al callejón Diagon.- anunció con una sonrisa.

Nosotros nos miramos emocionados.

-Y también iremos de compras a una tienda muggles- le siguió Alice.

Yo fruncí el ceño esa idea no me agradaba mucho.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto Victoria curiosa. -Nunca he ido a una tienda muggle.- confeso Victoria.

Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee se mostraron alarmadas y aterradas ante esta confesión.

Todos comenzamos hablar del viaje emocionados de lo que podía pasar.

-Tenemos que darte tu regalos de cumpleaños.- anunció Esme de repente.

-¿Cumpleaños?- pregunto Victoria confundida.

-Si, Tonks me dijo la ultima vez que vino, han sucedido tantas cosas que no se como pude olvidarlo.- dijo Esme algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe está bien, yo tampoco me acorde hasta que vi la carta de tía Cissy y la de Draco.- trata Victoria de quitarle importancia.

Luego se dilculpo que iba a dormir.

-Fallaste Bro, olvidaste su cumpleaños.- dijo Jacob al ver como Seth dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa, avergonzado.

-¿Como pude olvidar? Ni siquiera pregunte- murmuraba arrepentido.

-Eres un fracaso.- le dijo Emmett dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Ninguno de nosotros la felicito.- dijo Rosalie alarmada.

-Mañana celebraremos su cumpleaños, yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Problemas.


	3. Pequeños Problemas

BELLA POV

A la mañana siguiente Alice entro como un tornado al cuarto de Victoria, le quito la sabana y comenzó a despertarla. Seth quien aún estaba preocupado por la noticia de ayer, no se había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto.

Edward me dio un beso justo antes de que Renesmee entrara al cuarto.

-Eww, no enfrente mio por favor.- dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Es tu culpa por no tocar.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me tomará décadas eliminar esa imagen de mi mente.- dijo mientras salia corriendo de la habitación.

-Vamos, Alice nos esta esperando. Nos matara si no nos apuramos. - dijo Edward tomando mi mano, ambos bajamos la escalera hasta la famosa sala. Alice estaba dando vueltas y saltos alrededor de Victoria, quien solo la veía asustada. Alice le había elegido la ropa de hoy.

Victoria había cambiada su apariencia. Ahora era tan blanca como nosotros, su cabello era lizo y de un color rojo y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y sus facciones era finas. No podía reconocerla. Y vestía ropa muggle que asegure que deberían ser de la propia Alice. Tenía un lindo vestido mangas larga, para tapar su marca, que le llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, con unos zapatos de bailarina de un tono verde esmeralda. Su cabello rojizo estaba en una linda trenza.

-Es para que no la reconozcan.- me explico Edward. -Ella se ha convertido en la nueva muñeca de Alice.- me dijo riendo.

-Pobre chica.- murmure, pero estaba aliviada de que ya no intentaría nuevas cosas en mí.

-Victoria es más fácil de convencer que tu Bella.- me reprocho Alice.

-Ella me da miedo, por eso no protesto.- me confeso Victoria en un susurro.

-Ella hace cualquiera cosa para obtener lo que desea. Es una chantajista.- le asegure.

Victoria movió la cabeza con negación.

Salimos al patio, todo estaba nublado exactamente lo que le había dicho Alice. Victoria le dio las llaves de un auto a Carlisle.

-Vamos a caber.- dijo al ver nuestras caras al ver el auto. -Esta encantado. Su interior se agrandará hasta donde se necesite.- nos aseguro.

Entramos y como ella lo había dicho logramos entrar.

-Dombuldore me ha prestado el auto.- nos dijo.

-El mundo mágico ya saben que van a ir a Hogwarts, unos están emocionados, mientras otros están alarmados, pero todos soben lo que son, menos los metamorfos, ya que es algo muy difícil de que ellos entiendan. No se sorprendan si los miran de diversas maneras.- nos aviso.

-Estamos acostumbrados a que nos miren.- dijo Rosalie con algo de indignación.

Ella le daba direcciones a Carlisle en las calles de Londres, estacionamos cerca de un lugar comerciar. Ella camino a una tienda donde casi nadie entraba y daba la sensación de estar abandonado, nosotros la seguimos algo inseguros. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, vimos como el letrero parecía por arte de magia, decía 'El Cardero Chorreante'. Victoria abrió la puerta sin dudarlo dos veces.

Dentro el lugar parecía un pub, había mesas de madera sillas y un hombre feo detrás del mostrados. Nos vio, abrió ligeramente la boca pero no dijo nada. Solo nos miro ir hasta un muro. Ella toco unos cuantos ladrillos y estos se comenzaron a mover dando paso a un callejón lleno de tiendas.

El lugar estaba lleno de posters y de rostros de personas buscadas, aún así las personas trataban de mantener la alegría del lugar, pese a que era gris. Conseguiremos sus varitas, luego pueden ir en direcciones diferentes, luego les presentare a unos personas muy importantes.- nos dijo mientras nos guiaba. El lugar estaba lleno y muchas personas pasaban entre nosotros, otras nos miraban extraño, otros solo nos ignoraban y otros nos miraban con curiosidad. Pasamos por una tienda que decia 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.', imposible como un humano puede vivir tanto tiempo, pero eran magos, todo es posible. Pronto recorde donde había visto ese nombre.

FLASKBACK

Dombuldore traje consigo un hombre, que podía ser igual de viejo que él y que miraba con curiosidad y conociento al verlos nos sonrió, tenía las manos cajetas pequeñas y largas.

-Estas son sus varitas, están especialmente para ustedes, de que están hechas están en el interior de la cajeta. Son varitas especiales, les van a permitir canalizar su energía mágica en ellas. Similares a las de un mago, pero también muy diferentes. Su varita no posee lealtad, por lo cual deben cuidarlas.- nos advirtió entregándole una cajita a cada uno.

-¿Lealtad?- pregunto Jacob sorprendido.

-La varita escoje al mago, no el mago a la varita. Te ganas la lealtad de una varita cuando logras desarmar a tu enemigo. Una varita no funciona bien si no tienes su lealtad.- nos explico Edward.

-Correcto señor Cullen .- dijo Ollivanders mirandolo orgulloso. -Ya que su varita es especial, por ser ustedes criaturas mágicas, servirá de igual manera que las demás, por lo tanto deben tener precaución al utilizarlas, Pueden llegar a ser temperamentales.- Nos explico.

Cada uno miro su varita como si hubiera adquirido una responsabilidad muy grande.

END OF FLASHBACK

-Vamos a ir a Gringotts primero, necesitamos cambiar su dinero en dinero que podamos usar.- dijo llevándonos a un banco.

-No pierdan la calma, los goblin son criaturas groseras y embusteras.- nos advirtió.

Entramos a un lugar donde el piso era blanco y pequeñas personas estaba detrás de grandes mesas con balanzas y monedas de oro, eran realmente algo desagradable de ver.

-Buenos días.- dijo Victoria tratando de llamar la atención del goblin. Este la miro de arriba abajo, puede ver que Victoria estaba impaciente.

-¿En que puede ayudarlos?- pregunto viendo a los vampiros con cierto desprecio y después a Victoria.

-Venimos abrir una cuenta y cambiar dinero muggle.- dijo Carlisle dando un paso enfrente.

-Dinero por favor.- dijo el goblin apuntando en papeles.

El proceso tardo un tiempo y Victoria, gritaba desesperada cada vez que el goblin trataba de jugarnos sucio. Estaba seguro de que lo embrujaría si tuviera la oportunidad. Finalmente Carlisle nos repartió nuestras bolsas a cada pareja.

-Nos vemos aquí enfrente de esta tienda. Recuerden que deben ir a recoger sus prendas del colegio. Por mas que lo odien Alice y Rosalie deben usar túnicas y capas. Creo que tienen la lista de lo que deben conseguir. Necesito ir a verificar algo y tal vez tome un tiempo, así que nos vemos aquí en tres horas. No hagan un caos.- dijo mientras se perdía por un callejón oscuro.

Nos divertimos muchos, especialmente cuando Alice y Rosalie trataron de conversar a Madan Malkin hiciera sus uniformes más ajustados y según ella más a la moda. La bruja se indigno con ellas y las regaño diciéndole que era un uniforme escolar y no un desfile de modas, les dijo que no llegarían a ningún lado con esa actitud y luego murmuro algo sobre las brujas de hoy en día están siendo mucho más irresponsables. Una bruja regañando a dos vampiros, fue algo muy cómico de ver. En cuanto a los lobos y a Emmett, se esforzó mucho creando nuevas túnicas y capaz ya que no había en su tamaño, eran demasiado grandes para entrar en una normal. Nessie y yo fuimos sus favoritas, no nos movimos solo seguimos sus indicaciones.

-Espero que sus hermanas aprendan de ustedes.- dijo Madam Malkin mirando a Alice y Rosalie con desaprobación.

Decidimos comparar una lechuza, ya que seria algo muy estúpido cada uno comprar una cuando todos los miembros de la familia estaban aquí. Los lobos en cambio si compraron. Jacob compro una y los Clearwater otra. Para hablar con sus padres, Y debido a que Carlisle y Esme estaban lejos de nosotros compraron otra. En total cuatro lechuzas nuevas. Nessie en cambio compro un gato, que no le agradaba para nada Jacob, este solo intento tocarlo y casi lo aruña si Jacob no mueve su mano lo suficientemente rápido. Renesmee rió y compro el gato. Era de un tono rojizo similar al cabello de Jake en su forma lobuna.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la librería, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob y Leah no tenían el menor interés en libros por lo siguieron su camino mientras que el resto entro a la librería.

Estábamos llenos de bolsas cuando nos encontramos con Victoria en el lugar acordado, ella nos sonrió y con un movimiento de varita hizo desparecer nuestras cosas.

-Las mande al auto. Necesitan tener las manos vacías para entrar en esta tienda.- nos dijo sonriendo.

En el camino a la tienda Seth le contó todo lo que había sucedido donde Madan Malkin, Victoria rió mientras miraba a Alice y a Rosalie.

-Llegamos.- dijo Señalando una tienda en el centro del lugar, era la única que tenía tanto color. Tenía la cara de un chico pelirrojo que se quitaba el sombrero de la cual aparecía un conejo y tenía el nombre de WWW. En la entrada había un letrero muy grande que decía

"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO—  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!"

-Esos chicos son valientes.- dijo Carlisle entendiendo el mensaje.

Victoria entro corriendo en la tienda.

-FRED! ¡GEORGE! TENGO CLIENTES.- grito, la tienda estaba repleta de personas, pero igual su voz se hizo escuchar.

Dos gemelos salieron de una puerta en seguida encontré la conexión. Victoria se había disfrazado de ellos, pero en versión femenina, asumí para que pudieran identificarla.

-Hola querida Agatha.- le dijo un abrazándola, lo mismo hizo el otro.

-Veo que nos has traído una interesantes visitas.- dijo el otro gemelo.

-Soy Fred Weasley.- dijo uno

-Soy George Weasley.- dijo el otro.

-Y estamos al servicio de las bromas y de ustedes.- dijo Fred con una pequeña inclinación.

-Les daremos una excursión por nuestra tienda si prometen anunciarnos al interesante mundo de los vampiros.- dijo George sonriendo.

-Nos interesa mucho el mercado de los vampiros, nunca habíamos tenido uno como clientes.- dijo Fred pensando.

Victoria les dio a los dos un golpe en la cabeza.

-No son para hacer experimentos.- les regaño.

-A veces eres igual que nuestra madre.- le dijo George.

-Igual que Hermione.- agrego el otro.

-Nos quitan toda la diversión.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nosotros reímos ante el intercambio. Ellos nos guiaron por toda la tienda. De verdad tenían muchas cosas interesantes. Emmett fue el único que se atrevió a probar las pociones y pastillas bromas de los gemelos. Ninguna funciono como era de esperarse. Lo que hizo a Fred y George más determinados en hacer que funcionara utilizando a Emmett como prueba según ellos 'por el futuro de las buenas bromas'. Alice, Rosalie y yo terminamos comprando puffys como ellos le decían, volitas de pelo muy tiernas. Allí fue donde la catastrófica amistad de los Gemelos Weasley y Emmett comenzó, incluso Jasper se unió a ellos. Esto iba a ser un gran problemas para nosotros.

-¿Les gusto?- pregunto Victoria cuando caminábamos de camino al auto.

-Fue fantástico.- dijo Emmett.

-Ellos son miembros de la familia donde se quedaran. Los Weasley.- les anunció.

-Ellos nos trataron con normalidad.- dijo Jasper sorprendido.

-Son Fred y George, no esperes nada más de ellos. Su familia también es de las más amigables que he conocido. Todos ellos son Gryffindors también. Pero para los mortifagos son traidores a la sangre, porque pese a que son sangre pura, se oponen las ideas de Voldemort.- nos informo Victoria.

Entramos al auto y allí fue donde Alice comenzó a tomar el poder.

-Ahora vamos a ir a una tienda muggle.- dijo sonriendo y le dio la dirección a Carlisle.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- comenzó a protestar Victoria, entendía muy bien como se sentía o tal vez no. Jasper la miraba divertido mientras trataba de controlar a Alice.

-Enana quédate tranquila.- le decía Emmett divertido.

En cuanto llegamos al centro comercial. Los ojos de Victoria se abrireron.

-Esto es enorme.- murmuró.

-Te voy a enseñar un poco de nuestro mundo.- dijo Alice mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba.

-¿Eso que es?- pregunto señalando una gran pantalla LCD en la pared de una tienda.

-Se llama televisión.- le dijo Nessie divertida. Ella parecía una niña a la que nunca habían sacado y estaba tratando de apreciar todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Uno de esos artefactos que funciona con elactridad?- pregunto mirando a Nessie con curiosidad.

-Es electricidad y si, funcionada con electricidad.- le corrigió Nessie riendo, pronto también le tomo la mano y la guió ante una tienda de dulces.

-Ella parece un bebe.- dijo Jacob divertido.

-Ella es como nosotros cuando entramos en su mundo.- dijo Carlisle sabiamente.

Alice consiguió que todos incluyendo los lobos y Leah se probaran ropa. Ella solo disfrutaba comprando, no importaba para quien fuera.

Seth se detuvo enfrente de una tienda de joya, y se percato de mi mirada y me hizo señas para que siguiera.

Ambos entramos.

-¿Qué debo comprarle?- pregunto confuso.

Escanee la vitrina, seguro de lo que el estaba pensando. Él la conocía mejor que nadie. Debía darle algo que no levantara sospechas y que fuera capaz de usar sin temor.

-Mira.- dije y señale el dije de una luna. -Eres un lobo y ellos están relacionados con la luna, es como un lenguaje que solo nosotros sabemos.- le ofrecí una sonrisa.

-Si.- me contesto sonriendo. Me abrazo realmente emocionado.

Salimos cuando nos encontramos con una Alice histérica.

-No encuentro a Victoria.- nos dijo, parecía que quería llorar.

VICTORIA POV

Me distraje viendo una pantalla.

En realidad estos muggles eran muy inteligentes, no tenía nada en contra de ellos. Pero no sabía nada de ellos por lo tanto no podían gustarme. Además fui críada para despreciarlos, aunque pensándolo bien mi tía Narcissa no tenía nada en contra de ellos, ella solo no tenía el valor para defenderlos. Por eso siempre envidiaba a tía Andromeda por ser capaz de huir de esa familia.

Ella siempre le había dado igual lo que sus compañeros de casa o no decían de los estudiante nacidos de muggles, no perdía tiempo en eso. Hasta que conoció a Hermione. Una de sus mejores amigas. Gracias ha ellos decidió defenderlos aunque fuera en las sombras.

No había entendido por completo el tema del prejuicio ya que por ser sangre pura nunca había tenido problemas. Hasta que intento entrar en La Orden del Fénix y hacerse amigos de los Gryffidnor. Ellos desconfiaban de ella solo por estar en Slytherin, aunque ella les había probado su lealtad muchas veces, pero el hecho de también ser una Malfoy y estar en Slytherin era de desconfiar ridículo. Ella no podía elegir en que familia nacía eso estaba fuera de su poder. Allí fue donde comenzó a odiar los prejuicios.

-¿Qué haces por aquí bonita?- pregunto un tipo, era alto y se veía de esos busca pleitos del colegio. Tenía a unas cuatro personas detrás de él, debían ser sus seguidores. Solo hizo un gesto de molesta.

-¿Por qué, por Merlín, tendría que darte explicaciones?- le espeto, mala elección de palabras, no estaba en el mundo mágico, si no en el mundo mágico. No podía decir nada relacionado con magia y tampoco podía defenderme con magia, estaría en problemas con el ministerio, y con Voldemort, aunque podría alegar que quería divertirme un rato con los muggles, eso de seguro me daría ventaja.

-Eres muy graciosa.- dijo el chico haciendo una atentado de tocarme. Sus amigos atrás solo reían.

-No me toques.- le dije tratando de alejarme de él, pero estaba de espalda a una pared ¿Donde se habían ido mis instintos de supervivencia? No debían de trabajar en el mundo muggle.

-No te pongas así preciosa.- me dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa, él podría ser un bien mortifago.

Lo aniquile con la mirada.

Él volvió a intentar tocarme pero una mano lo detuvo.

Mire reconociendo la mano al instante. Era Seth, no pude evitar sonreír.

Incluso yo misma me sorprendí con la sencillez en que lo había aceptado, me había obligado a amarlo, pero aún así yo estaba feliz con eso. Tal vez era por su personalidad era igual a la de su padre. Infantil y siempre optimista, tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que su padre solía tener. Pero maduro en cuanto a las decisiones que hacía para proteger a las personas que consideraba si familia. Pero también el lo consideraba muy apuesto y tenía más músculos que cualquier otra persona que haya abrazado y su temperatura era solo perfecta, le daba el calor que necesitaba. Desde que dormía abrazada a él, podía dormir sin tener pesadillas o levantarse sobresaltada, se sentía segura están a su alrededor.

Seth era una persona a la que ella, incluso si tenía que sacrificarse a ella misma, debía mantener a salvo.

-Ella está conmigo.- dijo con su voz una poco más profundo, tratando de asustar al pobre sujeto.

-Podemos compartir, no me molesta.- dijo sonriendo en mi dirección.

¿Como se atrevía? Yo no era un juguete para ir de mano en mano ¿Quería morir temprano? Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y maldecirlo hasta que se disculpará y vio como Seth también estaba a punto de golpearlo. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

Emmett y Jasper habían aparecido de la nada. Emmett había puesto una mano en el hombre se Seth y lo estaba apretando, si Seth lo golpeaba las cosas se podían complicar, pude sentir como Jasper trataba de calmarnos, disipando nuestro enojo.

-¿Problemas?- pregunto Emmett mirando al sujeto. Estos parecieron encojerse de miedo y se marcharon.

-Gracias Emmett, pensé que podía meterle un golpe en cualquier momento.- le agradeció a Emmett mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirijamos a la dirección contraria de los sujetos.

-Gracias Jasper.- le dije en realidad muy agradecida. En realidad estuve a punto de perder la calma y revelar nuestro secreto.

-No te preocupes.- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Allí están.- chilló Alice aliviada. -Me asustaste.- me reprocho tomando mi otra mano libre.

Decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, estaba anocheciendo.

-Tengo algo para ustedes.- les dije mientras sacaba unos libros y cajetas de una bolsa.

-Nosotros también tenemos regalos para tí.- agregó a Alice sorprendida.

-¿Viste lo que compre verdad?- le reproche y la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, vi todo.- me contesto guiñándome el ojo.

Tendría que pensar en una manera en que pudiera hacer las cosas sin que ella se diera cuenta. Podría arruinar todos mis planes o posibles regalos. No podía dejar que eso pasara, siempre debía ser la que sorprendiera y no la sorprendida.

-Ni lo pienses.- me amenazó Alice viendo mis planes.

-Que te parece si yo dejo que tu escojas cada una de mis ropas y tu no dirás mi futuro?- intente ser razonable con ella.

-¡No! Alice no juega limpio.- grito Bella alarmada.

Alice le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no debía seguir hablando y luego sonrió en mi dirección. Era una sonrisa extraña, había algo misterioso detrás de eso.

-Será un placer.- dijo ella ofreciéndome su mano. Yo la estreche comenzando arrepentirme de mi decisión.

-Estas muerta.- me susurro Edward cuando me senté.

Suspire, ya me estaba dando cuenta de mí error.

-Volviendo al tema. Encontre unos cuantos libros y cosas que serían de su agrado.- les dije separando los libros. Le di tres a los lobos.

-Son libros que les ayudarán a poder entrar en su forma de lobos y no romper sus ropas, pienso que puede resultar un poco más agradable.- les explico sonriendo.

Seth me dirigió una de sus grandes sonrisas y solo pude volver a mirar lo que tenía enfrente mió antes de que me desmayara.

-Ahora tengo pastillas.- dijo señalando una cajitas.

-¿Pastillas?- pregunto Rosalie confundida.

-Si, para ustedes, están hechas especialmente para vampiros, por lo que serán capas de sentir sabor, creo que este es de frutas.- dijo abriendoles la caja y viendo pastillas de todos los colores dentro.

Bella tomo una roja y se la metió a la boca. Y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Sabe a freses.- admitió mirando la cajeta.

Todos los Cullen se apresuraron a tomar una y pude ver su rostro la sorpresa de que pudieran sentir sabor.

-Y por ultimo esta este libro.- le dije señalándolo -Da direcciones sobre tiendas donde venden cosas para vampiros, como si fuera un Callejón Diagon, pero para vampiros. Talvez si le envían una lechuza puedan enviarles un catalogo.- opine pensativa.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?- pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-En el Callejón Knockturn, no pude llevarlo con ustedes porque generalmente lo frecuentas magos tenebrosos y no podemos arriesgarnos a que el Ministerio dude más de ustedes de lo que lo hacen ahora. Aparte tenía que averiguar sobre otras cosas y digamos que ustedes no están acostumbrados a ver magia oscura. No era un riesgo que iba a correr.- trate de explicarles la razón más fuerte que encontré.

De repente un dolor en mi mano me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Diablos.- remangando la manga del traje para asegurar mis sospechas, la marca estaba negra, me estaba llamando.

Y para asegurar mis sospechas el patronus de mi tío Sevurus apareció en medio de la sala.

-Tenemos problemas, El Señor Tenebroso están atacando un barrió vecino, pero están siendo atacados por aurores, te quiere allí, para ayudar, debes ir.- dijo la voz seca de mi tío antes de desaparecer.

Con un movimiento de varita transforme el vestido en túnicas negra y salí corriendo de la sala. Nada bueno podría salir de esto, jamás me habría incluido un ataque aunque sabía que faltaba poco para que lo hiciera, tal vez podría salvar algunas vidas si aturdía a unos cuantos mortifagos, pero también podía resultar herida. Corrí hasta llegar a las afueras de las casa y me desaparecí.


	4. ¡Oh Recuerdos!

EDWARD POV

El pensamientos de todos iban en la misma línea, estaban confundido. No entendíamos nada.

Seth se levanto preocupado. Él sabía algo que nosotros no sabíamos.

_'Si le pasa algo no estaré bien, jamás la habían llamado antes para que estuviera en un ataque, tal vez estaba tratando de probar su lealtad... Pero no es posible, porque tan de repente. Si la manda hacer algo que ella no apruebe no se lo perdonar jamás. Odio no ser capaz de ayudarla...'_ pensaba Seth mientras caminaba inquieto.

-¿Matará muggle como los demás?- pregunto Leah, estaba cansado de sus pensamientos.

No le gustaba Victoria por el sencillo hecho de que le había quitado a su hermano. Estaba celosa, su hermano y Seth habían encontrado la felicidad mientras que ella no. Pero también estaba preocupado por el futuro de su hermano. Además no confiaba en Victoria, el hecho de que era una chica que parecía tenerlo todo, clase, dinero, elegancia y reputación no le agradaba para nada para su hermano. Siempre se imagino que él terminaría con una chica de la tribu.

-No entiendes aún Leah.- dijo Seth, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No, porque no se va de un lado, porque desea estar en los dos ¿Disfruta tanto así la atención?- dijo Leah, Seth la miro fijamente.

-Está confiando en nosotros muy rápido.- dijo Jasper expresando sus preocupaciones. Estaba preocupado, su mente militar estaba acostumbrado a verlo todo de una manera muy fría y no podía entender como podía confiar tan rápido en nosotros a menos que hubiera una razón detrás.

Seth soltó un pequeño resoplido, pensaba igual que él. Se sentía algo herido de que desconfiáramos de ella.

-Vengan.- nos dijo mientras salia del cuarto.

_'Victoria va matarme cuando se entere, no puedo hacer nada igual. Me molesta que no le crean, porque deben desconfiar de todo y de todos. Es incomodo vivir una vida así'_ nos dijo mientras nos dirigía al cuarto de Victoria.

Nosotros nos quedamos callados.

Él saco de un closet una vasija y comenzó a ordenar pequeños hilitos plateados con su varita.

-Son recuerdos. Los magos pueden sacar sus recuerdos y pueden volver a verlos aquí.- nos explico señalando la vasija. -Se llama pensadero.-

-Ahora metan la cabeza.- nos dijo.

Jacob, Leah, Jasper y Esme se mostraron indecisos. Esme en realidad por estar violando su privacidad. Y los demás solo estábamos curiosos, el nos apresuro he hicimos lo que el nos decía.

Caímos en lo que parecía un callejón, o más bien un bosque.

-Es este bosque.- reconoció Bella. Claro era el bosque donde salimos a casar.

Era una mujer de cabello chocolate y ojos chocolates claro, era la madre de Victoria, y cargaba una bebe que debía ser Victoria. Ella estaba despierta, y por la sensación del recuerdo debía ser de ella, porque muchas cosas no estaban muy claras, pero igual, la mente humano puede recordar todo, solo que a veces necesitamos ayuda para buscar en lo más profundo de nuestro subconsciente.

-Es su madre.- dijo Esme reconociéndola.

-No te escaparás Arabella.- dijo la voz ronca de un hombre.

La madre estaba huyendo, estaba siendo perseguida.

-Sandi.- dijo mientras se detenía dentro de una cuerva, era cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre la encontrara.

El elfo domestico apareció con un crack.

-Lleva Victoria con Narcissa. Dale esta carta. Apresúrate.- dijo la mujer.

-Estas muerta.- dijo el hombre acorralada.

-Pero mi ama...- comenzó el animal.

-Lárgate Sandi.- grito desesperada la mujer y en eso mismo instante el sujeto se lanzó sobre ella mordiéndole el cuello mientras Victoria rompía en llanto.

Bella a mi lado soltó un pequeño sollozo y tomo mi mano instintivamente. Seth estaba viendo, ya había visto esto, pero no podía evitar enojarse.

La escena se desvaneció. Cambio. Ahora estábamos en una casa

Victoria tenía unos ocho años, tenía un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda y zapatos negro tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises. Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, las paredes estaban cubiertas con un papel sin vida y había una alfombra oscura en el suelo. Había retratos moviéndose a lo largo de las paredes del pasillo, debía ser la casa de Victoria. Era oscura y lúgubre, no tenía vida.

-Ese lugar no tiene vida.- expresó Rosalie mirando a su alrededor.

-Tío Lucius.- dijo Victoria con su voz infantil había entrado en lo que parecía ser un estudio, las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros y en una de las paredes había un escritorio había sillones de cuero negro enfrente de una chimenea que estaba apagada y una gran ventana. Un hombre estaba enfrente de ella, dándole la espalda vestía túnicas color negro y tenía su largo cabello rubio amarrado en un moño.

-¿Qué quieres Victoria?- le respondió en un tono frió y distante, ni siquiera se volteo a verla. Tenía sus ojos fijos en la ventana.

-¿Puede hacer algo por ti?- pregunto tímida Victoria dando un paso enfrente.

Él hombre se volteo tenía un ceja alzada.

-¿Y qué tu podrías hacer tu por mí? Eres hija de mi hermana después de todo.- dijo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo y luego se volteo a mirar la puerta.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué nunca podré se como Draco?- pregunto Victoria mirando sus zapatos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Emmett tuvo que sostener a Rosalie para evitar que le pegara a un recuerdo.

-Claro que no serás jamás como Draco, él es un Malfoy. Tú solo eres hija de una deshonra en la familia.- dijo el hombre fríamente.

Victoria lo miro.

-Lo siento.- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Corría por los pasillo, era como si lo supiera de memoria. Su vista estaba siempre en el piso. Hasta que tropezó con alguien. Era una señora rubia y de ojos azules, sus rasgos eran suaves, pero elegantes.

-¿Qué sucede corazón?- dijo poniéndose del mismo tamaño que Victoria, la miraba con amor, como su fuera su verdadera madre.

Victoria trato de hablar entre sollozos.

-¿Mi mama era mala?- pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

La señora la miro confundido. Casi nunca preguntaba sobre sus padres, Lucius se lo había prohibido.

-Tío Lucuis dice que nunca podré hacerlo sentir orgulloso porque mi madre era una deshonra para la familia. Incluso trate de parecerme a él pero no me quiere igual que el quiere a Draco.- rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Su cabello volvía a los de un chocolates y ondulado mientras que sus ojos quedaban grises.

La señora lo abrazo y la trataba de consolarla mientras se dirigía a una sala. Decía 'Arabella', ella la abrió y entro. El cuarto era igual que el resto de la casa, sin vida. Pero había fotos pegadas a las paredes y todo estaba ordenado. Libros en las estanterías y el escritorio.

Se sentó en la cama y sentó a Victoria en sus piernas que ahora solo sollozaba.

-Tu madre fue una buena mujer. Tío Lucius y ella nunca pensaron igual. Pero tu madre era muy inteligente igual que tu.- dijo la señora sonriendole con cariño.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Victoria mirándola, llena de curiosidad.

-Si, tú madre siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones y era la mejor en su clase. Tu padre siempre le gustaba molestarla sobre eso. Tu padre y ella estaban muy enamorados, tu madre estaba muy feliz al ver que tú te parecías mucho a tu padre.- le dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Me parezco a mi padre?- pregunto Victoria secándose las lagrimas.

La señora sonrió.

-Tu padre es mi primo. Es una persona muy apuesta. Y le gustaba hacer bromas, heredaste muchas cosas los dos, pero eres una copia exacta de tu padre.- le dijo la señora. -Tus padres se sentirían muy orgullosos de que su hija defendiera las cosas que considera correctas y que no deja de cambiar quien es por agradar a los demás, jovencita.- le dijo la señora sonriendole

Victoria sonrió moviendo la cabeza con energía sonriendo.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

-No digas eso Draco Malfoy.- chillo Victoria mientras perseguía a su primo tenían alrededor de once años y parecían que iban a salir.

-Entonces apresúrate o si no serás una Gryffindor.- dijo Malfoy desde abajo.

Ella se apresuro a bajar, jalaba un baúl, debía ser su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Chicos, dejen de discutir.- dijo vagamente la señora.

-Draco está diciendo que quedaré en Gryffindor.- le contesto Victoria entrando en la sala.

Ella miro a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien antes de hablar.

-¿Y por qué no quieres quedar en Gryffindor?- pregunto la señora alzando una ceja.

-Es obvio tía Cissy- dijo ella sentándose encima de su baúl. -Los Gryffindors no piensan con la cabeza fría, actúan con la cabeza caliente. En cambio a mi me gusta organizar y planear antes de realizar algo, considero que la ambición es una buena virtud al igual que la astucia. Además me gusta liderar y no ser liderada.- explico muy claramente para una niña de su edad.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- dijo su tía riendo. -Vamos.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano y luego desaparecieron, Aparecieron un una esquina apartada a lado de su esposo y su hijo. Ellos caminaron en silencio por la calle.

-Te irá bien. Ya lo verás.- le susurro su tía.

-Victoria no quiere que veamos el colegio, quiere que sea una sorpresa. No me ha dejado ver nada a mi tampoco.- nos aclaró Seth al cambió brusco de los recuerdos cuando iban al colegio.

Luego el recuerdo volvió a desvanecerse.

Victoria se veía un poco más grande tal vez catorce años. Estaba en una muy parecida a la de Victoria, estaba en un cuarto cubiertos de fotos y recortes de papel, con los colores rojo y dorado, todo esto tapaba el desgastado y oscuro empapelado, Sirius estaba allí, ambos sentados al borde de la cama.

-Papá ¿Qué haré ahora? Él regreso- pregunto mirando a sus pies.

Sirius miro a su hija, pareciera que también estuviera sufriendo.

-Debemos estar preparados.- le dijo con suavidad a su hija.

-Pero tía Cissy es mortifaga, no puedo dejarla, tampoco puedo dejar a Draco, ni ha Pansy, ni a Theodore ni a Daphne ni a Blaize.- menciono Victoria desesperada.

-No puedo decirte cual es el camino debes seguir. No pude estar allí para criarte y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por eso. Pero tu eres única.- comenzó Sirius mirándola. -Ves las cosas desde las dos caras de la moneda, tienes seres a los que amas en los dos lados y no puedes dejar a ninguno, estas en el medio.- le explicó su padre. Estaba explicando su personalidad.

-Se supone que debo ser mala igual que ellos.- dijo con cierto desprecio Victoria.

-Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros Victoria, lo que importa es en que parte nuestro corazón está, esa decisión es la que nos ver quien somos en realidad. - le dijo su padre suavemente mientras le tomaba la mano.

Hubo un silencio y luego Victoria comenzó hablar de nuevo.

-Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a los que quiera, aunque tenga que unirme a él.- dije mirando a su padre y antes de que este pudiera protestar prosiguió. -Pero mi lealtad le pertenece a Harry y a la Orden del Fénix, quiero que él caiga, que pague por todo lo que ha hecho, y en especial que pague por lo que esta quitando.- dijo ella firmemente.

Su padre soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre.- dijo Sirius abrazándola. -Creo que aunque trate de evitar que te unas a los mortifagos y decirte que puedas morir no te impedirá hacerlo.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

-No, lo he estado pensando con lujos de detalles. Se que puedo perder muchas cosas, pero es lo único que puedo hacer. No habrá manera de que me hagas cambiar de opinión- menciono Victoria sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si algo te pasa, no me lo perdonaré jamás, eres mi hija y te amo con mi vida.- dijo este volviendo abrazarla.

Luego el recuerdo cambió. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los recuerdos como para ver la reacción de los demás. Era como si estuviera viendo una película. Pero en realidad estaba viendo partes de la vida de Victoria pasar por mi mente. Entendí lo que Seth estaba tratando de hacer. Hacer que entendiéramos a Victoria, y al parecer estaba funcionando, por lo menos en nosotros. Leah aún estaba en su posición testaruda, pero siguió observando.

Estaban sentados todos en una mesa larga. Estaban los gemelos, y otros tres pelirrojos y otros dos señores mayores pelirrojos, los padres de los demás intuí. También descubrí a Remus y a Sirius, Victoria también estaba allí sentados entre Remus y Sirius parecía enojada. Había una chica de cabello chocolate, algo alborotado y un chico de ojos verde esmeralda y gafas redondas.

-¿Como podemos confiar en ella?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo, tenía los ojos de un color azul y parecía tener la misma edad que Victoria. -¡Fue criada por Malfoy! ¡Ellos son mortifagos, además está en Slytherin y es amiga de las personas que nos odian! Nos venderá en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.- le gritó.

-Se parece a tí.- le dijo Seth a Leah. Ella lo ignoro, pero mentalmente presto más atención.

Victoria se puso de pie y se irguió.

-¿Acaso tenga la culpa de mi madre muriera y me criará mi tía? Nadie elije a la familia que le toca Weasley. Yo no decidí ser una Malfoy, Harry no decidió ser un Potter y Hermione no decidió ser Granger. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar. Y estas actuando como un completo estúpido y racista, eres igual que un mortifago.- le espeto Victoria, estaba enojada, pero no cambio su cabello. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ron, y luego miro a los demás. Antes de volver a mirar al tal Ron. -Estas jusgandome por la familia en que vengo y no por mi existencia como ser humano individual, ni siquiera conoces mi personalidad.- le dijl con voz tan calmada como pudo, sonaba aterrador. -Estoy tan desilusiona de algunos Gryffindors, proclaman ser amistosos y valientes, pero sienten prejuicio ante los que vienen de una cosa. Claramente no todos los Slytherins son iguales. Haré lo que tenga que hacer por proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos.- le dijo a todos fijamente.

-Padre.- dijo en un tono algo brusco. Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. -Estaré en mi cuarto, debo escribirla a tía Cissy y a Draco antes de que se preocupen. Si mi disculpas estaré en mi habitación. Lejos que personas que tienen la misma inteligencia que un troll.- dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

-Ella tiene carácter.- dijo Emmett riendo.

-Les dije que no era débil.- recordó Rosalie con cierto orgullo en su voz.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar. Esta vez todos nos sorprendimos.

Estaban Victoria, el chico y la chica Weasley, un chico con cara redonda, una chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, Hermione y Harry.

-Son Ginny, Ron, Neville y Luna.- dijo Seth señalando a cada uno. -Este recuerdo no va hacer bonito.- nos aviso. Todos se mostraron atentos.

-Entregala Potter.- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy, pronto los jóvenes formaron un circulo a su alrededor, estaban siendo rodeados por figuras enmascaradas.

-Son mortifagos.- susurro Jasper.

-¡Traidora!- dijo una mujer algo desgreñada, Bellatrix Lestrange, estaba mirando a Victoria y luego miro a Neville. -¿Como están tus padre Longbottom?- le pregunto con malicia.

-Ella, su esposo, su cuñado y otro mortifago torturaron a sus padres hasta la locura, eran aurores y formaban parte de Primera Orden del Fénix, ellos se rehusaron a darles información, Neville fue criado por su abuela.- explico rápidamente Seth.

-Pobre.- susurro Nessie.

-SANGRE SUCIA.- dijo luego viendo a Hermione.

-Arreglaremos esto después Victoria.- le dijo Lucius.

-A la cuenta de tres disparan.- susurro Harry tan bajo que solo sus amigos lo oyeron.

-Dame la profecía Potter y tus amigos saldrán heridos.- dijo Lucuis extendiendo la mano.

-TRES.- grito Harry, ellos lanzaron hechizos y luego rompieron a correr.

Victoria corría con Hary, al parecer se habían separado del resto. Solo veían hechizos y maldiciones por todos lados.

Todo era muy confuso para nosotros y era muy difícil confundir a un vampiro. Jamás habíamos visto una pelea de magos, y siendo nuestra primera vez, resulto ser más confuso de lo que esperábamos. Los chicos gritaban hechizos y trataban de aturdir a cuantas mortifagos podían mientras trataban de escapar y de librarse de su agarre. Esme estaba preocupada, quería defenderlos pero se recordaba así misma que era un recuerdo. En cambio Jasper estaba mirando todo sorprendido, premiando la habilidad de esos chicos al enfrentarse con verdaderos mortífagos.

Una maldición roso a Victoria, haciéndole un feo rasguño en el brazo, pero ella solo siguió corriendo y lanzando hechizos.

De tanto correr sus amigos se encontraron todos en un solo lugar.

-Bombarda.- grito Ginny apuntando a una estantería, que exploto causando una reacción en cadena.

-Gran idea Ginny.- dijo Ron viendo la reacción.

-CORRAN.- grito Harry mientras trataban de no ser arrastrados por el caos. Ellos corrieron hasta una puerta, todos comenzaron a caer en una especie de vacío.

-¡Hermione haz algo!- grito Neville.

-¡Estoy pensando!- grito Hermione desesperada.

-¡Piensa más rápido!- le grito Victoria.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Protego!- dijo apuntando al suelo.

Ellos se detuvieron a cinco centímetros del suelo y luego cayeron.

-Gracias Hermione.- dijo Ron sarcástico.

Hermione le mando una mirada asesina.

-¡Ese fue algo emocionante! ¿Así se ve un duelo?- pregunto Emmett algo emocionado.

Seth en cambio tenía la mirada perdida.

-Eso que está en el medio es el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, el que lo pasa, se muere.- menciono mirando al velo.

Los chicos se subieron al lugar ese cuando una sombras negras salieron y los rodearon.

-AH-

-SUELTAME-

-NO ME TOQUES-

Gritaban los chicos, pronto todo estaban siendo amenazados por un mortifago, sus varitas apuntando sus cabezas.

-Son solo niños.- grito Esme desesperada, Carlisle trato de calmarla, diciendole que solo eran recuerdos y que no podía cambiar nada de lo que había pasado.

-El Señor Tenebroso no le va a gustar tu comportamiento Black.- le dijo el mortifago al oído.

Victoria trato de soltarse, pero el mortifago le jalo más fuerte el cabello.

-Potter dame la profecía y ninguno de tus amigos morirá.- dijo Lucius volviendo a extender su mano.

-¡No se la des Harry!-le grito Neville.

Bellatrix solo le apretó más.

Harry estaba a punto de dársela cuando una nuble blanca apareció.

-Es Remus.- grito Nessie reconociéndolo.

-Allí esta Tonks.- señalo Alice -Y Sirius.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

También apareció un mago moreno y un al cual su ojos siempre estaba en movimiento.

Comenzaron a pelear, mientras trataban de salvar a los estudiantes, ellos también comenzaron ayudar a miembros de la orden. Era un verdadero caos.

Harry estaba peleando cerca de Sirius y de Victoria.

-¡ESO ES VICTORIA!- dijo cuando Victoria le dio una maldición en pleno rostro a un mortifago.

-¡CUIDADO HARRY!- le dijo al ver que su ahijado esquivaba un ataque.

Luego de allí todo se volvió más lento, como si las cosas a partir de ese momento pasaran en cámara lenta. Sirius no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y una maldición lanzada por Bellatrix le dio en el pecho y callo a través del velo. Esperabamos que pasara o que estuviera del otro lado, pero no había nada. Entonces recordé lo que dicho Seth.

-¿Murió?- le pregunte. Es solo acintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Solo cayo atravez del velo.- trato de decir Leah. Había algo en ella, que estaba haciendo cambiar su perspectiva acerca de Victoria, ambas habían perdido a un padre, en su rostro y de una manara muy repentina.

-Precisamente por eso, les dije que el velo separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muerto, al pasarlo, no puedes regresar, estas muerto.- le explico Seth. Leah pareció entender, al igual que los demás.

Victoria abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, no podía creerlo, justo enfrente de ella, su padre había muerto, solo segundos antes la estaba felicitando por su trabajo. Harry trato de correr pero Remus lo sostuvo evitando que el pudiera correr a través del velo, mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Victoria calló de rodillas y su rostro se lleno de lágrimas, aún había confusión en ellas. Tonks se puso a su lado abrazándola.

Mire a mi familia, todos tenían rostro de lástima, tristeza y horror.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA.- podía escuchar que reía Bellatrix. -YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK.- dijo mientras corría como niña que ha realizado una travesura y está muy contenta por eso.

-Está enferma.- murmuro Nessi mirando con desagrado a Bellatrix, Harry logro soltarse del agarre de Remus y salió corriendo de Bellatrix.

-Victoria tenemos que irnos.- Tonks trataba de que Victoria saliera de su tranze.

-Es mi culpa.- susurro, casi inaudible, pero no para nosotros.

-Debemos marcharnos.- volvió a repetirle Tonks, no la había escuchado.

-Debí hablar con Severus.- repitió esta vez más alto, pero seguía siendo un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tonks preocupada.

Entonces vino un recuerdo, como si estuviera ligado con ese.

-Sirius está en el Departamente de Misterios del Ministerio.- le dijo una voz parecida al susurro de una serpiente en su cabeza.

-Fue tan estúpida ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- dijo esta vez más alto.

Tonks la miraba alarmada, no sabía que estaba hablando.

Pero luego vio el lugar donde se había marchado Bellatrix.

-Ella lo va a pagar.- dijo apretando la varita y saliendo corriendo en la misma dirección que Harry.

Y allí se detuvo en seco lo vio estaba a puntando a Harry con la varita con Dombuldore a un lado, los demás también llegado y también se habían detenido en cuanto lo vieron. Podía sentir el temor en sus rostros.

En seguida comenzaron aparecer muchas personas y Voldemort las vio tomo a Bellatrix y desapareció.

-Ha vuelto.- dijo Hermione a su lado.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar. Estaban en un vagón. Draco y Ron estaban de pie uno a cada lado de la puerta, Hermione estaba sentada a lado de Luna, Neville, Daphne del lado de Draco. Pansy, Theodore, Ginny Harry estaban sentados en el lado de Ron y Victoria y Blaise estaban sentados en el suelo Victoria a los pues de Harry y Blaize a los pies de Theodore.

Hermione saco una moneda de sus bolsillo, la identifique como galeones. -Tomen.- dijo dándole a cada persona un galeón. Todos estaban algo confundidos, pero Pansy le preocupaba algo más.

-No sabemos si regresaremos igual.- menciono casi en un murmullo, debía referirse a unirse a los mortifagos.

-¿No hay manera de evitarlo?- pregunto Neville.

-Ya nuestros padres están bajo amenaza.- confeso Blaise.

-¿Qué planeas Potter?- le pregunto Theodore, sin rastro de sonar grosero, solo estaba curioso.

-No se.- admitió Harry, estaba preocupa y aún estaba dolido por la muerte de Sirius.

-Brillante Potter.- le dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Victoria solo le lanzo una pastilla.

-No debemos bajar la guardia, eso es precisamente lo que quiere tu-sabes-quien. Debemos estar preparados y unidos.- opino Luna, tenía una voz soñadora, muy fuera de lugar para una situación como esa.

-Lovegood tiene razón.- dijo Daphne.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.- apoyo Neville.

-Debemos tratar de escribirnos en las vacaciones y cuando regresemos al colegio reunirnos.- planeo Hermione, estaba hablando en un tono de jefa. -por eso les di los galeones, son falsos.- confeso Hermione.

-¿Cómo los del DA?- pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

-Explícate Granger.- le exigió Malfoy.

-Estos galeones nos permiten mandar mensajes, cada uno de nosotros puede mandar un mensaje, el galeón se calentará y tendrán como máximo un minuto para leer el mensaje antes de que desaparezca, pero solo uno puede poner fecha de la reunión, que es el que tengo yo.- dijo ella sacando su galeón.

-Eres un genio Hermione.- le dijo Ron, realmente sorprendido.

-Es un encantamiento sencillo...- comenzó a excusarse Hermione pero Pansy la interrumpió.

-Acepta el cumplido Hermione.- dijo Pansy mirando asombrada el galeón. Estaba realmente sorprendida, al igual que todos los demás.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-Somos doce.- dijo Luna de la nada.

-Sabes contar Lovegood.- le dijo Theodore rodando los ojos.

-El sombrero tenía razón.- agrego ignorando por completo el comentario de Theodore.

-No entendemos Luna.- le dijo Victoria confundida.

-¿Estás enferma Luna?- le pregunto Ron.

-¡Ronald- le regaño Hermione dándole un golpe en el hombro, Ginny solo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-El comienzo del año el sombrero hablo sobre doce jóvenes que se levantarían contra la oscuridad que juntos tendrían corazón de un león, astucia de una serpiente y sabiduría de un águila. Y nosotros somos cinco Gryffindors, una Ravenclaw y seis Slytherins.- les explicó Luna con una sonrisa.

-Pues es una suerte que nadie escuche la canción del sombrero, porque si nos nos hubieran delatado.- dijo Ginny algo divertida.

-Falta poco para llegar.- anunció Neville mirando su reloj.

-Les quiero agradecer por confiar en mí, una confianza que se siento que no merezco. Hagan todo lo posible por permanecer con vida. Si pudimos superar la enemistad entre casas tan diferentes, podremos ganar, solo necesitamos permanecer unidos y aprender a confiar en nosotros.- habló Harry, su voz había cierto grado de solemnidad y respeto.

-Inspirador Potter.- opino Draco con voz divertida.

-Dombuldore Army- dijo Victoria levantándose y poniendo su mano enfrente de ella, mostraba una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos había tristeza.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie tomando su mano.

-Dombuldore Army.- repitió Harry.

Luna fue la siguiente en poner su mano. Finalmente todos se pusieron de pie, siguiendo el acto. Draco se mostró dudoso, pero Hermione le sonrió y le dijo que pusiera su mano con un movimiento de cabeza, este la puso murmurando 'dombuldore army'.

-Hasta el final.- termino Ginny sonriendo.

Todos bajaron la mano, conscientes del compromiso que acaban de hacer, poniendo en claro de que lado de la guerra estaban, pese a las condiciones que cada uno enfrentaba.

-Es impresionante.- menciono Jasper. -Son solo jóvenes y ya saben a lo que enfrentan. Están haciendo alianzas en medio de una guerra.- señalo claramente sorprendido.

-Yo lo vería de otro punto de vista.- dijo Carlisle. -Están confiando los unos en los otros, no como alianza, si no como amigos. Se están preocupando por la seguridad de los demás, como si fueran familia.- opino.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Doc.- dijo Jacob.

-Espero que todos sobrevivan y verlos de nuevo el otro año escolar.- menciono Theodore divertido.

-Potter evita los problemas este verano.- le dijo Blaise golpeando el hombre de manera cordial.

Victoria se despidió de todos y por último abrazo a Harry.

-Cuídate mucho.- le dijo al oído.

-Yo debería decirte eso.- corrigió Harry luego la miro seriamente. -Eres la única familia que me queda, cuídate.- le dijo realmente preocupado.

Luego todo se volvió a desvanecer.

Draco y ella estaban acostados en la cama mirando el techo, cada uno tenía sus pijamas y tenían la sabana encima de ellos había entre ellos un espacio de por medio.

-Nunca pensé que sucediera tan rápido.- menciono Victoria algo sorprendida.

-Mama no le va a gustar esto.- opino Malfoy.

-Él matará a mama si no lo hacemos, quiere probar nuestra lealtad.- dijo Victoria murió.

-¿Qué hablas?- pregunto Draco.

-Piensa un poco.- le dijo Victoria volteando a verlo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

Draco movió la cabeza para mirarla y luego volvió a mirar al techo, al ver que este no contestaba Victoria habló.

-Te diste cuenta verdad.- afirmo Victoria volviendo a mirar el techo, hubo un silencio y luego volvió hablar. -Tu padre falló en el Departamento de Misterios en entregarle la profecía, y ahora está en Azkaban. Yo estaba allí con Harry, no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que era una trampa.- dijo con amargura y remordimiento en su voz. -Nuestra familia ahora no está en los mejores términos con él. Quiere que sepamos que él tiene el control de nuestras vidas. - le dijo Victoria con rabia.

-Mato a Sirius para advertirme que puede hacer lo mismo con las personas a las que quiero. Tu padre está en Azkaban, por lo que ahora tu debes tomar las decisiones para que él no le haga daño a tía Cissy.- se explico Victoria, pareciera que estuviera hablando con ella misma.

-Lo se.- murmuro Draco tenía el rostro perdido, como si su mente no estuviera allí.

-Hermione va a estar bien, sabe defenderse sola.- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. -Además es amiga de Harry, no puedes alejarla del peligro.-

-Si el señor tenebroso la toco, lo mataré, le quitaré ese trabajo a Potter.- amenazó Draco.

Victoria soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto Victoria de la nada, no entendí la pregunta.

Draco pareció tan perdido como nosotros. Victoria lo miro y rodo los ojos, sorprendida de que no lo hubiera entendido. Sospechaba que ellos dos se conocían tan bien que podían comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablar, al igual que podían predecir las decisiones de los demás.

-¿Cómo se siente enamorarse?- aclaro Victoria.

Draco rió y volvió a mirar el techo.

-No te das cuenta cuando sucede, salvo cuando ya has dado involuntariamente el primer paso.- explicó Draco, más correcto no podía estar. -Todas eso que dicen es cierto, cuando tocas una parte de su piel sientes una corriente eléctrica, mariposas en el estomago y te llegas a preocupar más por esa persona que por ti mismo.- se detuvo y miro a Victoria, quien tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Nunca lo has sentido?- le pregunto, estaba sonriendo -Pense que te gustaba Potter.- le moslesto.

Victoria le dio un golpe con la almohada, pero luego se detuvo y se dio vuelta, lo estaba mirando pero después sonrió.

-No lo he sentido jamás, a todos los chicos que conozco lo quiero como hermanos o como amigos. Nunca nada diferente.- le confeso.

Mire a Seth, estaba aliviado de no haberse improntado en ella sabiendo que no estaba rompiendo ninguna relación.

-Tus gustos son exigentes.- le dijo Malfoy quien ahora también la miraba, estaban cara a cara.

-Si me va a gustar alguien debe ser igual que Sirius.- confeso Victoria sonriendo. -Debe ser alegre, infantil, amable y optimista. Pero que sea decidido y valiente al momento de defender algo que considere correcto o defender a sus amigos.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.- molesto Emmett dandole suaves golpes a Seth en el hombro. Estaba de acuerdo y solo sonríe en su dirección. Tenía razón.

Draco rió.

-Estas diciendo que te vas a enamorar de un Gryffindor. - le dijo sonriendo.

-Tu también te enamoraste de una Gryffindor.- se defendió ella, Draco se quedo callado, pero sonreía. -Pensamos de manera muy fría, somos demasiado calculadores, creo que necesitamos a alguien que sea cálido para no morirnos de frío.- dijo Victoria.

Me gustaba esa idea y tenía sentido. Slytherin era conocida por siempre pensar todo y ser calculadores hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, muchas veces diciendo hasta de quien enamorarse, mientras que los Gryffindor, eran más cálido, no calculaban todo y muchas veces actuaban por impulso y siempre trataban de seguir sus sentimientos.

El recuerdo se desvaneció ellos estaban en una sala, rodeados de gente, mortifagos, pues todos estaban vestidos de negro. Voldemort estaba en medio su serpiente estaba enrollada en la silla que estaba en el medio. Draco y Victoria estaban enfrente tomados de la mano y inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Esa serpiente es enorme.- dijo Bella acercándose a mi, yo pase una mano por sus hombros y le di un suave apretón.

-Veo que han hecho una decisión correcta.- dijo la voz de serpiente de Voldemort.

-Si mi señor.- contestaron los dos.

-Victoria, acércate por favor.- le dijo.

Ella solto la mano de Draco y miro a Narcissa, quien estaba tratando de mantener la compostura. Luego camino hasta estar cerca de él allí puso una rodilla en el suelo, en señal de respeto.

-¿Mi señor?- pregunto Victoria.

-¿Donde esta tu lealtad?- pregunto el jugando con su varita.

-Mi lealtad está con usted mi señor.-

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto poniendose enfrente de ella.

Victoria no levanto los ojos.

-Ella es valiente, no está temblando ni nada.- dijo Jacob mirando a su alrededor.

-Si mi señor.- aseguro Victoria.

-¿Estas dispuesta a entregarme a Potter y a sus seguidores?-

-Potter confía en mí, mi señor, puede utilizar eso a su favor.- murmuro Victoria.

-¿Y tu padre?- le pregunto Voldemort tratando de agarrarla.

-Sirius Black recibió lo que merecía.- dijo su voz sonaba vacía, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Draco acercate por favor.- dijo mirando a Draco.

-Si mi señor.- dijo acercándose y poniéndose en la misma postura que Victoria.

-¿Tu lealtad donde está?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Con usted mi señor. Es mi oportunidad de limpiar el nombre que mi padre ha ensuciado.- le dijo Draco.

Voldemort se mostró algo complacido.

-Narcissa veo que por lo menos supiste educar bien a tu hijo a tu sobrina.- le dijo.

-Gracias mi señor.- dijo Narcissa con una pequeña inclinación.

-Veo que escogieron el camino correcto. El señor tenebroso, espera mucho de ustedes. No creo que su madre pueda soportar otro fracaso.- les dijo casi en un murmuro.

-No lo defraudaremos señor. - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego el recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, Draco y Victoria estaban en una habitación, ella muy parecida a esta solo que había mucho más libros y no había ninguna foto. Salvo de los Malfoys y de ellos mismos.

Pansy y Daphne estaban sentadas en la cama, mientas que Theodore y Blaise estaban en suelo. Victoria estaba sentada en una silla y Malfoy estaba de pie enfrente de la ventana, se veía enfadado.

-¡Es un muggle Victoria! ¡Ni siquiera puede defenderte!- estallo Malfoy.

-No fue mi culpa Draco.- dijo Victoria poniéndose de pie.

-¡Estas loca!- dijo ignorando completamente los intentos de Victoria en defenderse. -¡No solo te enamoras de un muggle que solo se puede transformar en lobo si no que también te haces carga de unos vampiros que no confían en ti!- le espeto Malfoy.

-Entraron en una guerra que no es suya, están en todo derecho de dudar de mí, incluso yo dudaría su estuviera en su lugar.- susurro Victoria.

-¿Por qué los ayudas?- le pregunto Malfoy.

-No lo se.- dijo Victoria volviendo a sentarse en su silla. - Creo que me recuerdan a personas que quiero.- contesto sencillamente.

Nosotros nos sorprendimos, ella nos ocmparaba con personas que quería.

-Ese es tu defecto Vic.- le dijo Theodore -Confías y te encariñas muy rápido.-

Victoria solo suspiro. -No puedo evitarlo.- trató de defenderse.

-Bueno, Seth es muy guapo.- dijo Pansy sonriendole. Victoria se sonrojo.

-Él es enorme.- agrego Theodore -Puede ser familia de Hagrid.- agrego.

Le lanzó un libro. Victoria tenía la tendencia de hablar de una manera muy razonable y lógica y lanzar cosas cuando estaba enojada.

-¿Ellos están todos juntos?- pregunto Daphne curiosa.

-Si, todos tienen pareja, menos Leah, la hermana de Seth.- les dijo Theodore.

-¿Ella es atractiva?- pregunto Blaise.

-Como no tienes idea.- afirmo Theodore, pero luego sonrió. -Pero como dicen los muggles, es un bruja.- dijo riendo.

Victoria rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo.- exclamó Emmett.

-En el mundo mágico las mujeres son llamadas brujas porque pueden hacer magia, pero en el mundo muggle, que no sabe para nada la existencia de la magia, le dicen brujas a las mujeres malas.- pensó Bella.

Le sonreí mi Bella estaba aprendiendo rápido.

-No entiendo su problema.- comenzó Pansy. -Puede perfectamente conseguir a cualquier chico, y no todas las chicas pueden tener ese privilegio.- agrego con cierta vanidad en su voz.

-¿Sientes competencia Pansy?- le dijo Blaise.

-Claro que no, nadie puede competir conmigo.- dijo Pansy, lanzando su cabello hacia atrás.

-Otra más.- murmuro Jacob rodando los ojos.

-Leah.- comenzó Victoria que estaba pensativa. -Leah es igual que nosotros.- al ver que iba a protestar se apresuro a explicarse. -Ella tuvo que verlos todo el tiempo, juntos hasta que vino aquí. Se caso con su prima, su propia familia. Se sintió traicionada, pero no podía hacer nada, porque no puede dejar de quererlos, ella solo se cerro a los demás para evitar hacerse más daño y protege a los que quiere. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, solo confiamos en pocos y hacemos todo por defendernos. Desearíamos muy en el fondo que esto no hubiera pasado por esto.- comparo Victoria. No había rencor en su voz solo entendimiento.

-¿Por qué no terminaste en Ravenclaw? Eres brillante.- exclamó Draco quien la miraba de reojo.

-Tengo mucho orgullo para ser un Ravenclaw.- dijo ella con sencillez.

-Ella creció muy rápido.- dijo Alice, sonriendo.

-La guerra cambia a las personas.- le contesto Jasper abrazándola.

-¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo?- pregunto Blaise.

-Pansy se casaría con un Weasley si eso pasara.- dijo Theodore.

Pansy se sonrojo mientras que Daphne y Victoria comenzaron a reír.

-No puedo creerlo, Pansy ¿Te gusta Weaselbee?- le pregunto Draco mirándola acusadoramente.

-No le veo una sorpresa.- dijo Blaise. -Draco le gusta Granger, Pansy le gusta Weasley, Daphne le gusta Neville, Theodore le gusta Lovegood y ahora Victoria le gusta Seth.- dijo contando con los dedos. -Se han dado cuenta que estamos en una guerra.- les dijo se podía escuchar incredulidad y desesperación en su voz.

-Según Dombuldore se puede encontrar la felicidad y amor en los más oscuros tiempos.- cito Victoria riendo.

-Él es un genio, pero está loco.- susurro Draco.

Y luego todos estuvimos de nuevo en el cuarto de Victoria.

-¿Les gusto?- pregunto la voz de Victoria desde el marco de la puerta.


	5. Nota de la Autora

Esta en mi prime historia por favor sean honestos conmigo...

Acaba de entrar en este mundo maravilloso de los fan fics, son un manera muy divertida de hacer desaparecer el estres y poder practicar mi escritura, pues soy estudiante de Comunicación Social.

Estoy abiertas a todo tipo de comentarios, mejoras, ideas, ayuda todo.

También estoy más del lado de Harry Potter,pues creo que J.K. es una mujer con una gran imaginación.

Por favor sean amables conmigo.

hehhehehe

Saludos Michelle

Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING Y DE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MÍA

¡NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR!

HUSO COMO BASE LOS LIBROS Y LAS PELICULAS Y LOS PERSONAS DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA


	6. ¿Cuándo se acabaran las explicaciones?

SETH POV

-Fue como ver una película.- comenzó Emmett emocionado.

-Arreglen sus cosas, debo llevarlos a la madriguera.- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, pero estaba preocupada.

Todos salieron mientras yo me quede. Victoria cerro la puerta detrás. Ella tomo una maleta y metió libros y cuadernos de su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte. No me gustaba para nada, no necesitaba la habilidad de Jasper para saber que algo andaba mal.

Victoria dejo caer su maleta y luego me miro. Luego se movió más rápido de lo que me imagine. Había tomado mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me beso. Jamás me habían besado así, me sorprendí. Pero luego mi mano tomo su cintura mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. El beso fue violento y desesperado, pero luego se volvió en uno suave y delicado. Victoria se separo un poco, para poder mirarme a los ojos. Entre mis brazos parecía tan frágil y delicada, como si un movimiento brusco mío pudiera romperla, pero ella era todo menos débil. Aún así no podía evitar mi deseo de querer protegerla. Por su rostro comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas, sus ojos grises demostraban la tormenta que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior.

Envidiaba la forma en que Draco y ella podían comunicarse, casi sin la necesidad de hablar. Quería ser capaz de tener ese mismo nivel de confianza con ella. Poder llegar a ser una sola persona.

-Te amo.- me susurro. Me congele. Los dos sabíamos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos jamás había puesto en claro sus sentimientos. Siempre pensé que Victoria no estaba lista para escucharlo, pese a que yo ya sabía que la amaba, desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Pero allí estábamos y ella había sido la primera que lo había dicho. Aún me faltaba mucho por conocerla.

La abrasé y sonriendo.

-Te amo.- le conteste al oído. Más lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunte asustado.

-Vamos te diré abajo.- me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y luego tomo mi mano y ambos bajamos.

Ellos nos estaban esperando en la sala, preocupados.

-Los llevaré a casa de los Weasley. Yo me marcharé mañana, los volveré cuando lleguemos al colegio.- nos dijo, pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieren. -En el colegio no deben hablarme, sería demasiado sospechoso.- nos advirtió.

-¿Entonces como podemos hablar contigo?- pregunto Nessie, algo preocupada por no poder hablar con su amiga.

-Debo hablar con Hermione primero, no se preocupen ya veremos la forma de hablar, ¿cierto Alice?- pregunto mientras sonreía.

Alice le dedico una gran sonrisa antes de contestar. -Si.-

-Bueno, he preparado algo para ustedes.- dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su maleta. Eran una gran vasija, llena de un extraño líquido negro, ella lo colo en la mesa y luego saco un libro junto con una bolsa llena de ingredientes al parecer de cocina. Alice dio un pequeño brinco y estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Los demás debían tener el mismo rostro de confusión que yo.

-Creo que hizo lo suficiente para ustedes nueve, aunque no creo que Nessie necesite mucho. Creo que debe durarles una semana. Y también está el libro que les explica como se hace y algunos ingredientes.- dijo mientras señalaba las cosas en la mesa y luego miro Alice y solto una pequeña risita.

-¿Podrías decirle que es Alice? Tu familia se ve muy confundida.- le dijo.

-Es una poción solar.- dijo emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban y le costaba trabajo mantenerse quieta. -No permitirá salir a la luz del sol sin brillar.- nos explico y luego fue abrazar a Victoria.

La cara de los demás Cullen, fue algo que jamás se me va a olvidar, estaban mirando la poción como si acabaran de descubrir oro en su patio trasero. Pronto Rosalie también estaba abrazando a Victoria.

-Gracias, esto significa mucho para nosotros.- dijo Carlisle sonriendole.

Victoria sonrió, pero luego su rostro se puso serio.

-Tomenla debemos irnos.- dijo mientras revisaba en su maleta.

Yo me puse a su lado. Y le pase una mano por la cintura. Y le di un beso en su cabello olía a vainilla. Su cabello y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, era la misma chica pelirroja de la vez pasada. Sonreí.

-Toma.- me dijo mientras me daba un espejo, era de forma circular, de bolsillo y tenía los bordes dorados.

-¿Un espejo?- pregunte algo confundido.

Ella me sonrió y saco uno similar.

-Es un espejo de dos caras.- dijo mientras ponía el suyo enfrente y veía su reflejo. -Pon el tuyo igual.- me dijo mientras me daba un suave golpe en las costillas.

Yo lo imite, pero de forma extraña.

-Seth Claerwater.- dijo Victoria mirando el espejo. Me sorprendí.

-Jesus.- exclame, casi dejo caer el espejo, mi reflejo había desaparecido para dejar aparecer el reflejo de Victorio quien me sonreía desde el espejo.

-Así podremos hablar, solo debes decir mi nombre.- dijo mientras sonreía y me mostro su espejo, que en este momento reflejaba mi cara atónita y de asombro.

-Los magos son unos genios.- escuche que decía Emmett. Los mire, al parecer ya todos se habían tomado la poción.

-¿Tienen sus varitas?- les pregunto Victoria, mientras se apresuraba a guardar el espejo. Ella había puesto su varita en el bolsillo delantero del traje que Alice había seleccionado para ella.

-Eh.- dijo Jacob, al parecer había guardado la suya en la maleta.

-Deben estar siempre en 'Alerta Permanente'- le regaño Victoria con una mirada severa. -Estamos en guerra no puedes dejar por ahí tu única arma.-

-Niños.- murmuro Jasper, al tiempo que Reneesme buscaba su varita en su baúl.

-¿Ahora si están listos?- pregunto Victoria mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-Un segundo.- dijo Esme mientras sacaba su varita. Ella apunto a sus baúles y con un movimiento de varita los baúles se encogieron. Ella se apresuro a tomarlos y los metió en su bolsa. Las lechuzas ya se habían ido, gracias a que Victoria les dio la dirección de La Madruguera y Nessie tenía a su gato en un apequeña jaula que llevaba en su mano, Rosalie en cambio llevaba los puffys en una pequeña cajita con agujeros para que pudieran respirar.

-Ya.- dijo con tranquilidad.

Victoria soltó una pequeña risita y luego salió.

Nosotros salimos detrás de ella y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero hasta llegar a la cuidad.

Los Cullen lucían algo extraños caminando en la luz del sol, se sentían fuera de lugar y la verdad nosotros encontrábamos algo divertido la idea de ver vampiros saliendo a la luz del sol. Victoria estaba tomando mi mano y miraba a su alrededor en busca de peligro. Carlisle iba a delante con Esme, mientras que Reneesme y Bella, trataban de sacarle a Alice en que casa quedarían, ella solo se negaba y tomaba de la mano a Jasper quien estaba respirando con tranquilidad gracias a un hechizo que habían aprendido en el libro que les regalo Victoria. Jacob iba hablando con Emmett algo acerca de una apuesta sobre las casas en que todos ellos quedarían. Rosalie iba delante de nosotros disfrutando su primer paseo a la luz del sol. Leah estaba detrás de nosotros, iba callada y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que estaba viendo todo su alrededor y por su expresión pude ver que le estaba gustando.

-¿Por qué se llama la Madriguera?- pregunte algo confundo, aún no entendía porque todas las casas debían de tener nombre.

-¿Sabes que son los polvos flu verdad?- me pregunto mientras centraba toda su atención en mí.

Yo asentí, era una manera de los magos utilizaban para transportarse y comunicarse, por medio de chimeneas. Sus amigos y Tonks, la habían usado los primeros días, pero luego cuando se aparecían, que era otra manera de comunicarse, pero nunca lo hacían dentro de la casa, siempre alguien debía abrirles la puerta.

-Bueno, para poder utilizar la red flu, la casa debe estar conectada con está, y para evitar confusiones de lugares, debes ponerle un nombre.- me explico.

-¿Entonces por qué no utlisamos esa red flu para llegar a casa de los Weasley?- pregunto Leah desde atrás, sorprendentemente solo había curiosidad en su voz.

-Porque el Ministerio tiene acceso a la red flu y por lo tanto podrían rastrearnos y Voldemort se enteraría de donde se estaban escondiendo y todo nuestro esfuerzo por mantenerlos en secreto se iría al caño.- dijo con tranquilidad Victoria.

-Por eso que los demás dejaron de usarla.- pensó Rosalie.

-Si, además mi casa, al igual que Hogwarts está protegida.- luego se apresuro a explicar. -No puedes aparecerte dentro de ella.- nos dijo.

-¿Cómo funciona eso de aparecerse?- pregunto Edward.

-Normalmente solo puedes hacerlos desde que tienes 17, y debes sacar un permiso y toda la cosa.- nos dijo mientras pensaba. -Como si aprendieras a manejar un auto.- nos comparo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

Victoria asintió. -Pero con más riesgos, si no te apareces bien puedes sufrir una departición, podrías dejar un brazo o una pierna o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo y ponerla en su sitio es algo doloroso, según me han dicho.- dijo mientras hacía una mueca.

-Ew.- dijo Bella y Reneesme.

-Y también si no sabes exactamente al lugar al que te estar dirigiendo podrías quedar en medio de una pared o de un gran muro o en medio de la nada.- dijo con tranquilidad Victoria.

-Eso suena mucho más emocionante que manejar.- dijo Jasper mientras sonreía.

-¿Como tu obtuviste el permiso antes?- pregunto Jacob alzando una ceja.

-Por motivos obvios y además tengo contactos en el ministerio.- dijo de menara fanfarrona.

-Corrupción.- murmuro Jacob mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Victorio rió.

Ya habíamos llegado a la cuidad, se encontraba en pleno movimiento. Victorio se detuvo y miro ambos lados y luego saco su varita, pareciera que estuviera deteniendo un taxi.

De la nada un autobús se apareció delante de nosotros, todos retrocedimos a causa de la sorpresa y de manera brusca que el autobús apareció. La única que se quedo en su puesto y con una sonrisa fue Victoria, quien guardo su varita.

-Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctambulo.- dijo mientras nos sonreía y luego reía. Todos nosotros pasamos y ella le dio los boletos al conductor. Había magos dentro, lo supe por la manera en la que estaban vestidos. Nosotros nos apresuramos a encontrar asientos, ocupamos unas dos filas enteras de puestos. Victoria se apresuro a llegar al asiento vacío a mi lado y se agarro fuertemente a la silla.

-Agarrense.- dijo mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

La mire confundido, pero en cuanto el autobús avanzo rápidamente entendí por que. Me apresure agarrarme del puesto del enfrente mientras veía como Leah soltaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se daba un golpe con la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos...?- grito Jacob mientras caía el piso.

Emmett se estaba riendo a todo pulmón. Bella se encontraba agarrando y con la otra sostenía a Reneesme y miraba por la ventaba en estado de shock, Edward ayudo a Jacob a sentarse.

-¿Por qué no lo vi venir?- se preguntaba Alice quien estaba aferrada a Jasper, quien a su vez agarraba la silla, para no caer. Carlisle estaba agarrando a Esme quien mantenía los ojos fijos en el conductor. Mire a mi alrededor. Había magos que estaban conversando con normalidad y otros que estaban leyendo el periódico, como si la manera en que se movía el autobús fuera normal. Luego mire por la ventana. El autobús pareciera que esquivaba todos los obstáculos, incluso pareciera que brincara para evitar estrecharse con otra cosa. Los movimientos que hacía eran tan bruscos que tenía que mantenerme agarrado a la silla. Victoria estaba riendo, casi igual que Emmett.

-¿Ya había tomado esto con anterioridad?- me las arregle para tratar de hablar.

-Sí.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa. -¿Es divertido cierto?-

Torcí el gesto y muchos Cullen gruñeron, pero esto no pareció afectar a Victoria.

-¿Como alguien puede manejar así? ¿Cómo diablos consiguió una licencia?- gritó Leah quien ahora estaba fuertemente agarrada.

-¿Cómo rayos ellos están normales?- pregunto Jacob mirando a los otros magos con envidia.

-Práctica.- dijo sencillamente Victoria.

El autobús hizo una cuantas paradas. Cuando se detuvo por quinta vez, Victoria se puso en pie.

-Vamos, ya llegamos.- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Me apresure a levantarme, aunque me tambalee al principio y luego me precipite a la salida.

-Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto tocar tierra.- dijo Leah mientras veía como el autobús se marchaba zigzagueando por las calles.

-Odio esa manera de viajar.- dijo Rosalie mirando con desagrado a Victoria.

-Todo mago y bruja debe viajar allí por lo menos una vez en su vida.- se defendió Victoria mientras volvía a caminar.

Yo le tome la mano y caminamos en silencio por la pradera, ya el sol se estaba poniendo.

-No hagas eso más.- dijo Alice de la nada. Estaba mirando fijamente a Victoria.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella claramente confundida.

-Ocultarme las cosas, no voy a poder vigilarte si me ocultas las cosas.- dijo Alice mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¿Vigilarme?- repitió Victoria, algo incrédula.

-Yo puedo avisarte si estás en peligro, puedo ayudarte, pero no puedes esconderme las cosas.- le dijo Alice esta vez de manera seria.

-Hazle caso a Alice.- le dije en el oído, en realidad me gustaba que ella pudiera tener a alguien que podría advertirle que podría pasar y evitar que se lastimarás sin necesidad.

-Lo haré.- murmuro Victoria, sabía que la idea de que la estuvieran vigilando no era de su agrado, pero era necesario.

-¿Lo prometes?- exigió Alice con su mirada de perrito triste.

Victoria dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Lo prometo.

Alice y yo sonreímos y seguimos caminando. A lo lejos pronto se apareció un casa, que milagrosamente se mantenía en pie y de una de las tantas curvas que tenía salía humo. Había un pequeño deposito y gallinas, también había un gran patio, decorado con plantas y había un pequeño jardín cerca de las gallinas, debía ser un sembradío.

-¿Cómo se mantiene en pie?- pregunto Esme sorprendida.

-Magia.- dijo Victoria luego comenzó a correr por la prado, arrastrándome detrás de ella.

Los demás nos seguían de cerca. Ella cruzo la cerca y corrió a la casa.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo un sujeto rubio y de aspecto cansado saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Victoria cambio su apariencia.

-Remus.- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y corría abrazarlo. De nuevo ese olor extraño nos llego, estaba ahora 100% seguro que venía de él.

El tal Remus bajo su varita y abrazo a Victoria, se mostraba aliviado de verla con vida.

-Vamos entren.- nos dijo.

Nosotros nos apresuramos a entrar en la casa, dentro la casa era igual de asombrosa. Había cosas moviéndose solas, ropa doblándose, escobas barriendo. Y había una comedor, nosotros lo seguimos hasta una sala. Al parecer todos estaban allí. La casa era muy acojedora. Me hacía recordar mi propia casa.

-Harry.- grito Victoria mientras abraza a un chico de gafas, casi caen al suelo de la emoción. El chico la abrazaba con la misma fuerza que ella.

-Ustedes deben ser los Cullen.- dijo un señor mayor pelirrojo.

-En realidad, los Cullen, Black y Clearwater.- le corrigió con amabilidad Edward.

-Soy Molly Weasley y mi esposo Arthur, estos son mis hijos Billy y su prometida Fleur, Charlie, Fred y George, Ron y Ginny sus amigos Hermione y Harry.- dijo la señora que estaba a lado de Arthur.

Muchas caras ya la conocíamos por estar en los recuerdos y en las fotos de Victoria. Victoria ahora se encontraba saludando alegremente a Ginny y a Hermione.

-Parecen que el destino nos volvió a juntar mi querido vampiro.- dijo Fred sonriendole a Emmett.

-Ahora si podremos hablar formalmente algunos negocios.- dijo George sonriendo.

-Nada de eso, dejaran a los invitados tranquilos. No los mezclaran con sus juguetes.- dijo severamente la señora Weasley.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Emmett, Jasper compórtense.- les dijo Esme al ver que sus dos hijos le sonreían con complicidad a los dos gemelos.

-¿Todos ustedes son vampiros?- pregunto Bill.

-¡Bill Weasley!- lo regaño su madre.

-¡NO!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Leah y Jacob, yo suspire, incluso con todos estos años, seguían con el desagrado.

-Superenlo.- murmure. Luego me voltee a los magos. -Leah, Jacob y yo somos parte de una manada de hombres lobo.- dije con tranquilidad.

Pero sus rostros ahora cambiaron, y me pregunte su ser hombre lobo era algo malo.

-Seth no son hombres lobos son metamorfos.- me corrigió Victoria.

Ahora si rostro era más de confusión que de entendimiento.

-No pude explicarle muchas cosas, porque yo no poseía mucho conocimiento.- se apresuro aclarar Remus.

-Nosotros les explicaremos.- dijo Carlisle con un sonrisa. -Solo la parte de los vampiros. Creo que Jacob se encargara de la parte de los metamorfos.

-Como guste Doctor Colmillo.- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

Volví a suspirar está sería una noche muy larga.


	7. N 2

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar, después de mucho tiempo. Pero ahora me encuentro de vacaciones por lo que utilizare mi tiempo libre para escribir, además de hacer el montón de deberes que me han dejado esta semana.

Las primeros capitulos han resulados ser aburridos al querer tratar de que los dos mundos se mezclen muy bien, pero creo que voy a empezar a simplificar las cosas y ha comenzar a llegar a la acción. Me gustan las emociones fuertes y dramáticas. Además era para recordad que los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y de Rowling. Esta es solo lo que yo capte de sus personalidades. Y la menera en que me gustaría que quedaran con los personajes de HP.

Como veran me gusta mucho poner a los estudiantes de Slytherin con otras casas especialmente Gryffindor. Estas dos casas son mis favortitas en todo el colegio. Por eso me gusta tanto poner parejas de ambas casas. Creo firmemente en la unidad de las casas XD.

Por favor que no se les olvide comentar!

Muchas Gracias por Leerme

atter. Michelle Ivonne


	8. Se acabaron las explicaciones

SETH POV

Los Cullen comenzaron a contarles como habían sido transformados o en el caso de Alice como habían encontrado a Carlisle. Incluso Bella y Edward contaron su historia, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como los lobos, las guerras y as matanzas.

-Nadie puede ver el futuro, este cambia.- dijo Hermione algo indignada.

Victoria rió. Y nos dirigió una mirada que decía claramente 'se los dije'.

-Exacto, yo más que nadie se que el futuro cambia.- dijo Alice algo irritada. -Puede ver las decisiones que las personas hacen y las consecuencias, pero si su decisión cambia, mi visión cambiara también. Pero hay cosas que no cambian por ejemplo el clima.- les explico y luego sus ojos se perdieron y luego sonrió. -Mañana habrá un día soleado, por lo que ustedes decidirán jugar quidditch.- dijo mientras ponía ambas manos juntas. Estaba emocionada, por algo que aún no iba a pasar, en realidad ya estaba comenzando acostumbrarme a ese comportamiento. Ya casi nada podía sorprenderme o eso creía.

-Creanle, ella no es un fraude como Trelawney.- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Alice. Ella le sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Los demás también tienen dones?- pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Jasper puede saber y controlar las emociones de las personas, Edward puede leer la mente de las personas y Bella puede crear un escudo que protege la mente.- dijo con tranquilidad Alice.

-No puedo leer los que saben oclumancia.- se apresuro agregar Edward.

-Tienen que enseñarme a usar eso.- interrumpió Emmet. -Llevo casi 80 años tratando de que El Señor Chismoso se mantenga fuera de los asuntos que no le incuben.-

-Es difícil hacer una sorpresa cuando tienen a un telepata, una vidente y alguien que puede leerte las emociones que incluso tu no sabes.- dijo Reneesme poniendo los ojos en blanco. No era tan malo, digo con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote.

Jacob estaba sentado a los pies de Reneesme claramente aliviado de que no tuviera que hablar de los lobos.

-¿Ustedes dijeron que eran una manada?- pregunto de nuevo la señora Weasley mirándonos con desconfianza.

-Podemos hablar afuera, creo que necesitaremos algunas demostraciones.- dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, claro.- dijo Arthur sonriéndonos.

Nosotros salimos al patio trasero. El cielo estaba despejado y la media luna se podía apreciar con claridad. Las luces del interior de la casa llegaban hasta donde nosotros nos habíamos instalado. La señora Weasley convoco unas sillas y todos nos sentamos, solo Leah, Jacob y yo nos mantuvimos de pie. Hasta ese momento había ignorado por completo la manera en que Charlie miraba a Leah. Era la misma mirada con la Emily miraba a Sam. Una mirada que yo tenía cada vez que miraba a Victoria.

-Soy Jacob Black, el líder de la manada.- dijo Jacob de manera nerviosa no le gustaba dirigirse a el mismo como líder.

-Soy Leah Clearwater, beta, segunda al mando.- dijo algo orgullosa. Le gustaba su posición.

-Seth Claerwater, miembro de esta manada.- dije de manera nerviosa.

Jacob suspiro y luego comenzó a contarle la historia de nuestros ancestros. Y él tratado que hicieron con los Cullen, las dos veces.

-Nuestra magia solo se activa cuando ellos están cerca.- dijo Leah señalando a los vampiros.

-¿Cómo es exactamente? ¿Cómo cambian?- pregunto Charlie intrigado. Curiosidad estaba escrito en el rostro de todos.

Mire a Victoria se mordía el labio de manera nerviosa y miraba a Harry y luego volvía a mirar al cielo. Se veía preocupada. Había algo que la estaba molestando. Hermione en cambio nos miraba de forma curiosa. Como si nos estudiara con la vista de la misma manera que lo hacía Charlie, los demás solo tenían curiosidad.

Nosotros torcimos el gesto.

-El cambio es un proceso algo doloroso, dura días.- dijo Jacob. -No tiene edad, eso sucede según la madurez de cada uno.-

-¿Dura días?- pregunto Ron, la sorpresa estaba claro en su voz.

-Cambiamos físicamente también. Somo casi tan fuertes y rápidos,tenemos mejor sentido de la vista, el olfato, el oído como los vampiros y sanamos mil veces que un humanos.- dijo Leah.

-Vengan intenten noquearme.- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa desafiante. -Sin magia.- se apresuro añadir.

Billy sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Adelante, te doy permiso.- dijo con tranquilidad Jacob.

Nosotros estábamos callados, sonreí, esto iba a ser divertido.

Billy le lanzo un puñete a Jacob, este apenas hizo una mueca de dolor. En cambio Billy estaba agarrando fuertemente su mano, podría estar rota o gravemente lastimada.

-Bella se rompió la mano cuando era una humana tratando de golpearme.- confeso Jacob mientras soltaba una risita.

Los magos miraban asombrados la mano de Billy, estaba comenzando a hincharse. Remus se la arreglo con un movimiento de varita.

-Ahora soy yo la que te puede romper algo Jake.- le aviso Bella sonriendo.

-Estas duro y caliente.- le acuso Billy mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

-Si, podemos soportar grandes temperaturas gracias a eso.- les explico Jacob.

-Además debemos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para vencer a los vampiros.- añadió Leah.

-¿Son solo ustedes?- pregunto Fred.

-No. Somos alrededor de quince lobos. Nueve son miembros de mi manada y los otros diez forman parte de la manada de Sam.- dijo Jacob.

-Menos mal, quince voces dentro de mi cabeza iba ha ser que me volviera loco.- dije mientras soltaba una risotada.

-¿Dentro de tu cabeza?- pregunto Charlie.

-Cuando estamos en nuestra forma de lobos, podemos comunicarnos de manera mental, lo cual significa que todo lo que pensemos lo pueden ver los demás, en realidad no hay privacidad, ni un poco.- dijo Leah con desagrado.

-¿Eres la única mujer?- pregunto Ginny algo curiosa.

-Lastimosamente sí.- afirmo Leah. -Soy la única mujer entre las dos manadas.- dijo Leah con tranquilidad.

-Fantástico.- murmuro Ginny, pero por la cara de Leah y por la experiencia personas, todos sabíamos que no era divertido.

-¿Cómo se separaron?- pregunto Remus.

Jacob miro a los Cullen y luego a nosotros. Quienes acentimos.

Él volvió a contar la historia de Bella, está vez desde nuestro punto de vista. Les contó todo, desde el momento en que desobedeció a Sam. Ellos se sorprendieron al saber que estábamos obligados a obedecer a un alfa incluso aun fuera en contra de nuestra voluntad. Luego cuando Leah y yo fuimos los primeros miembros de la manada y luego como ellos no podían tocar a Reneesme y como habían creado una especie de alianza y Embry y Quill se habían unido en la manda de Jacob. Ellos no habían venido con nosotros porque necesitamos más personas para proteger la reserva y el pueblo. Luego Jacob tubo problemas al decir la parte de la imprimación.

-Es más como un amora a primera vista, ella se vuelve ahora tu todo y tenemos la necesidad de darle todo lo que ella necesita o quiere. Seremos para ellos amigos, hermanos, novios; todo lo que ella necesite en ese momento. Nosotros no podemos elegir cuando, ni quien. Solo pasa.- dijo con Jacob, se mostraba algo íncomodo.

-¿Están obligando a amar a alguien?- dijo Hermione claramente asqueada por la idea.

-Ella solo era una bebe.- dijo Molly mirandolos con desagrado.

Podía ver como los Cullen rieron.

-Pero eso fue lo que nos salvo de una lucha. La única regla que jamás se puede romper es tocar a la improntación de otro lobo.- dijo Edward recordando los pensamientos de Sam y Jacob ese día.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Charlie confundido.

-Porque el lazo que se crea es demasiado fuerte, si la impronta de el lobo muere, este lo hará también Ninguno de los dos puede vivir sin el otro.- añadí mirando a Victoria. Ella solo me sonrió.

-Se que suena horrible y en realidad lo es, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto. - dijo Leah mostrándose algo impaciente.

-Solo Sam, Jared, Poul, Quil, Jacob, Leah y yo nos hemos improntado.- me atreví a confesar. Era justo que ellos supieran, y ya que estábamos en esta situación era mejor decir todo de una sola vez.

-¿Leah?- pregunto Bella algo sorprendida.

Leah me dedico una mirada de odio y yo solo le sonreí.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba a Charlie.

El rostro de los Weasley mostraba todo tipo de emociones.

-Bueno madre creo que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por que Charlie consiga novia.- dijo Fred mientras le daba un golpe amistoso a su hermano.

-Buenp ya podrás planear otra boda.- añadió George.

Leah tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, probablemente matando a un monto de gente con improperios. Los Cullen reían y los podrás de Charlie trataban de salir de su sorpresa, mientras que los demás nos miraban como si tuviéramos tres cabezas.

-No es para tanto.- añadió Victoria hablando por primera vez después de un tiempo. -Charlie se siente perfectamente bien, ¿cierto Charlie? ¿A que ahora no te sientes feliz sin ningún motivo?- le sonrió.

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto Charlie algo sorprendido.

-Soy la impronta de Seth.- dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza en mi dirección.

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto Harry poniendose de pie.

-Tienes la misma reacción de Draco, tranquilo estoy bien. No es tan malo como parece.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le tomaba la mano.

Pude sentir como una ola de calma y tranquilidad nos golpeaba, debía ser obra de Jasper.

-¿Podrían mostrarse en formas de lobos?- pregunto Remus interrumpiéndonos.

Jacob, Lea y yo dimos una gran cantidad de pasos hacia atrás y nos separamos. Y comenzamos a cambiar. El proceso duro solo unos segundos.

'Creo que los asustamos' dijo Leah mientras miraba el rosotro de los demás.

'Chicos ¿qué hacen por aquí?' nos saludo la voz de Embry.

'Enseñandoles la nueva familia de Leah, son los pelirrojos. Leah se ha improntado en Charlie Weasley' dije mientras hacía señas con mi hocico en dirección a Charlie.

'Gracias Seth, eres más chismoso que una vieja' me regaño Leah.

'Los demás merecen saber que has encontrado felicidad mi querida hermana' dije mientras la miraba y movía la cabeza.

'Son muy... Pelirrojos.' dijo Embry asombrado. '¿Qué sucede con los Clearwater y los magos?' pensó después.

Jacob aulló, el pensamiento de Embry le había causado mucha risa.

'Voy a salir' se despidió Leah comenzando a cambiar.

'Yo pondré al tanto a Embry' nos aviso Jacob.

'Nos vemos Embry salúdanos a los demás' dije también mientras cambiaba. Leah y yo caminamos de vuelta a nuestros puesto Jacob se quedo cerca de nosotros.

-Jacob está hablando con Embry, estaba haciendo guardia y Jacob pensó que sería buena idea mantenerlo informado.- aclaró Leah.

-Es sorprendente.- dijo Charlie mientras miraba a Jacob y luego a Leah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Son gigantes.- dijo Ron algo sorprendido.

-¿De que te sorprendes Ron? Incluso en su forma humana son gigantes.- dijo Victoria mientras caminaba en mi dirección. Y me tomaba la mano. -Eres un lobo muy apuesto.- dijo en voz muy baja. Recordando que era la primera vez que ella me veía en esa forma.

Sonreí.

Pronto todos nos encontramos hablando cómodamente en el patio.

Carlisle hablaba con el señor Weasley sobre cosas muggles. Mientras que Esme y la señora Weasley compartían hechizos que podían ayudar en el que hacer del hogar, La señora Weasley de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de preocupación a Charlie quien se encontraba hablando silenciosamente con Leah. Billy, Remus, Jasper y Edward se encontraban hablando de sus trabajos y de cosas de la orden. Alice, Fleur y Rosalie se encontraban hablando de Paris y de la moda, tanto mágica como muggle. Emmett se había perdido en el interior de la casa con los gemelos, tendríamos que tener cuidado con lo que podría salir de esos dos. Bella Reneesme, Jacob y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo junto con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Victoria. Vitoria estaba recostada a mí mientras que yo pasaba una mano por su largo cabello. Estaban hablando cosas del colegio y especulaban quien sería su próximo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Según ellos solía cambiar cada año, como una especie de maldición.

Victoria se levanto como si se hubiera acordado de algo.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Victoria mientras jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie.

Victoria se remango su manga y dejo expuesta su marca tenebrosa.

Todo paso de una vez. Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y apuntaban a Victoria, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en estado de shock y Remus se había levantado. Y todos los demás habían dejado de hablar y estaban mirando a los demás con sorpresa.

Yo solo actué por instinto. Me levante y en unos segundos escondí a Victoria detrás de mi espalda. Me había movido muy rápido por lo que se sorprendieron.

-No la toquen.- dije en murmullo, creo que estaba comenzando a perder mi temperamento.

-Seth.- dijo Victoria tomando mi mano, estaba tratando de calmarme.

-Harry sabes perfectamente por que lo hice.- se defendió Victoria. -Draco también debió entrar. Pansy, Blaise, Theodore y Daphne están a salvo por el momento.- se apresuro añadir Victoria.

-¿Como pudiste? Confiamos en tí. Sirius confió en tí, como no saber si también fuiste cómplice esa noche en el ministerio.- dijo mordazmente Harry.

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron, reflejando su dolor ante las palabras de Harry.

La habían hecho llorar.

Pronto todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Leah, aleja a Seth, si le hace daño no se lo va perdonar jamás.- dijo Edward poniendose de pie.

Leah jalo lejos a su hermano, con la ayuda de Jasper.

-Harry...- comenzó Victoria pero Harry no escuchaba nada de lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA! POR ESO NO VENÍAS ESTABAS PLANEANDO COMO ENTREGARNOS A TU SEÑOR.-

Victoria se sobresalto, jamás la había visto de esa forma. Eso fue todo lo que me tomo volver a mi forma de lobo en solo unos instantes. Pude sentir como Leah también entraba en fase.

'Seth, tienes que calmarte' decía una voz lejana.

Pero yo solo podía ver a Harry y Ron quien aún seguían gritándole a Victoria.

Emmett apareció junto a mi en unos instantes, Jasper y él tratando de controlarme.

-Harry no es cierto...- troto de decir Victoria.

-TRAIDORA, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE NO DEBÍAMOS CONFIAR EN NINGUNO DE USTEDES.- añadió Ron.

Rugí, estaba fulminando a Ron y a Harry con la mirada. Y ellos parecieron percatarse porque me miraron perplejos.

Remus dio un paso enfrente Carlisle y Arthur se levantaron tratando de mantener la situación.

-Detenganse.- dijo Molly a Ron y a Harry.

-Harry deja que Victoria se explique. Estoy segura de que no es lo que estás pensando.- dijo Hermione temiendo por la seguridad de su mejor amigo.

-SETH CÁLMATE.- dijo Jacob poniéndose delante de mí.

Aullé, no quería. Estaban hiriendo a Victoria y no sabía como detenerlos.

'Ella lo estará más si no te detienes, ella quiere a Harry' me recordó Leah. Aúlle con más fuerza.

-SETH AHORA.- me ordeno Jacob.

Puse mi cabeza en el suelo y mi garras se clavaron en la tierra y deje escapar aullidos muy bajitos en señal de frustración. Leah paso su cabeza por mi lomo, tratando de consolarme.

Victoria aprovecho ese momento para hablar. Se limpio la lagrimas de los ojos y se aclaro la voz.

-Harry no tuve otro camino. Sabes que la Tía Cissy significa lo mismo que los Weasley son para tí, no podía quedarme allí y ver como los mataban pudiendo evitarlo. Ahora soy parte de la Orden. Nosotros sabemos donde esta nuestra lealtad.- dijo finalmente, sus voz era firme y cortante. -Y yo no sabía que lo del ministerio era una trampa, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, yo más que tú tenías los medios para averiguar si Sirius corría peligro, pero también me deje engañar. No sabes como me arrepiento de eso Harry.- dijo mientras sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

Seth aulló más fuerte, ahora podía sentir el dolor de ella, como su fuera suyo.

'Seth tienes que calmarte' me dijo Leah, extrañamente su voz estaba calmada y su cabeza se apretó con más fuerza en mi lomo.

Volví a enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo, estaba seguro que mis garras dejarían un gran hueco en el suelo, Harry poco a poco comenzó a bajar la varita, su rostro reflejaba culpa.

-¿Qué le sucede a Seth?- pregunto preocupada la señora Weasley.

-Hay dos maneras de que un lobo entre en fase, cuando quiere y cuando se enoja, pero la segunda es algo peligrosa, porque perdió el control.- explico Carlisle con tranquilidad.

-Por eso decimos que son unos lobos temperamentales.- opino Bella.

-Y Harry y Ron amenazaban a Victoria con sus varitas.- termino Charlie entendiendo.

Victoria camino lentamente a donde nosotros estábamos.

Jasper y Emmett no la dejaron pasar.

Estaba lo suficientemente calmado para saber que no debía atacarla, todos menos a ella.

-Seth está bien.- me defendió Edward.

Comencé a temblar para cambiar de forma Leah a mi lado hizo lo mismo.

Abracé a Victoria.

-Necesito respirar Seth.- me dijo entre un risita.

La solté, pero no la aleje de mí.

-Lo siento.- dije mirando a los magos.

-No te preocupes es una reacción normal, yo hubiera reaccionado igual.- me defendió Billy tomando la mano de Fleur.

-Es mejor que vayamos adentro, ya es de noche y los chicos deben dormir.- nos apremió la señora Weasley.

Me toco dormir con Charlie, al igual que Jacob, Edward. las chicas se quedaron en el cuarto de Fred y George, ellos antes de marcharse a su apartamento les avisaron que no debían tocar nada de lo que había en su cuarto, aún era prototipos y no habían sido probados. Victoria dormía en el mismo cuarto de Ginny, junto con Hermione y Fleur. Billy dormiría con Jasper y con Emmett, mientras que Carlisle y Esme tendrían la habitación de Percy. Ellos insistieron en que no necesitaban cuartos si después de todo no dormían. La señora Weasley solo los ignoro y les dijo que no podías dejarlos por ahí mientras ellos dormían. Ellos vieron que no tenía ningún sentido discutir y aceptaron con tranquilidad los cuartos.

VICTORIA POV

Entre a mi cuarto y fingí que dormía. Espere el tiempo adecuado, solo debía esperar a que Fleur se durmiera. Pero para asegurarme le puse un hechizo de sueño profundo.

-Hermione.- dije mientras trataba de despertarla. Hermione se despertó al instante. -Necesito hablar contigo.- dije mientras me volteaba para despertar a Ginny, quien fue un poco más difícil.

-¿Fleur?- pregunto Hermione sacando su varita.

-Ya tiene un hechizo de sueño profundo, no te preocupes.- me apresure añadir, no quería que Fleur entrara en un coma de sueño o algo por el estilo. Billy me mataría.

-Me hubieras dejado a mí ese trabajo.- se quejo Ginny.

-Los Cullen, deben formar parte del Dombuldore Army.- les dije.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione algo confundida.

-Piénsalo Hermione.- intervino Ginny, podía ver que sus pensamientos eran los mismo que los míos. -Ellos son poderosos y van a estar en el colegio, nos pueden resultar de gran ayuda.- razono Ginny.

-Pero ya no tenemos ningún motivo por el cual debamos volver a activar el Dombuldore Army.- pensó Hermione. -El ministerio ya sabe que ÉL regreso.- enfatizo Hemrione.

-Ella esta hablando del grupo que formamos en el tren. De la promesa que hicimos.- se apresuro añadir Ginny desesperada.

-¿En serio eres la bruja más inteligente de tu época?- pregunte algo desesperada. -No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos delaten como les paso en año pasado. Solo confió en las personas que poseen esta moneda.- dije sacando de mi bolsillo la moneda que Hermione nos había dado ese día en el tren.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por fin entendiendo mi punto.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto Hermione alarmada, Ginny me miro con preocupación en su rostro.

-El Señor Tenebroso nos dejo una misión a mí y a Draco.- confesé, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso. Solo confiaba en ellas y no quería alertar a los demás ni menos a Seth.

Hermione se tapo la boca y Ginny abrió la boca atónita.

-Tengo que esperar a Draco para poder decirles que es. Necesitamos reunirnos y hablar seriamente, ya no me verán más hasta el colegio.- dijo mientras volvía a meter la moneda en su bolsillo, jamás se despegaba de ella.

-Me mando en una misión con Greyback, planea poner a los hombros lobos de su lado.- respondí con amargura a la pregunta que ellos no habían formulado.

-¿QUE?- gritaron ellas dos asustadas.

-SHUUUU.- me apresure a callarlas, había un hechizo que evitaba que los demás escuchaban, pero igual no podía darme el lujo de que los demás se despertaran. -Lupin está mas o menos enterado, mañana Severus cuando venga a buscarme les explicará.- me apresure añadir.

-Me pondré hacer las monedas para ellos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. -¿Confías en ellos?- me pregunto algo insegura.

-Con mi vida, ellos son parte de nosotros.- le dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Y Seth?- me pregunto Ginny alzando sus cejas.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Ellas rieron y comenzaron a interrogarme.


End file.
